Be Careful What You Wish For
by Chibi Binasu-chan
Summary: Hitokiri Battousai is to kill the soon-to-be-wife of a man named Tokishi, one of Katsura's many enemies. Her name is Kamiya Kaoru, and romance spurs into action. - VERY OLD, written by a 12 yr. old! Kept up for sentimental reasons only!-
1. Meet the Battousai

**Author's Notes:** Hello everybody! Welcome to the first fic I've ever written. But don't let that make you think that it's bad, because actually it's pretty good. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Thank you minna-sama!  
  
    **Disclaimer:** I don't own my muses, I just play with them. Meow.  
  
            **On with the story.**  
  
    **`~Be Careful What You Wish For~`**  
  
Amber eyes darted over the room. 'This is so boring. I could be doing something different right now,' thought the young man standing in the dark house. 'Katsura must think this girl is of importance or something because otherwise he's gonna get it.'  
  
Slinking across the room, the young man had his hand in a ready position hovering his katana. Tip-toeing past several rooms, he moved to the end of a hallway and peeked inside.  
  
On the futon in the bedroom lay a girl, sleeping. But it appeared to the young man not peaceful sleep. She tossed and turned and moaned and groaned, murmuring for somebody to stop touching her.  
  
The young man rolled his eyes. 'Just another whore for a stupid businessman. No wonder Katsura wants her dead. It'll upset the businessman. What was his name again? Tokishi? Something like that.'  
  
The young man tiptoed over to the sleeping girl, his amber eyes searching for any sign of any other movement. He had many enemies. That was for sure. And one could be watching him right now.  
  
Unsheathing his sword he looked down upon the girl. She tossed around so she was facing up. The young man gasped at her face. She was beautiful. Suddenly, her eyes began to flutter open, and the young man put the sword to her neck to stop her from screaming.  
  
"Scream and you will die," he whispered, his voice deadlier then anything the girl had ever heard before. His amber eyes told all and the girl immediately knew who this man was.  
  
The young man was about to stab the sword into her throat, when suddenly he starred into the pools of her blue eyes. They were part horror, part anticipation, but at the same time the young man was shocked to see passion in those lovely eyes.  
  
'Stop fooling yourself. She doesn't know you, you don't know her, end of story. Just kill her and get outa here.' he thought coldly. But he couldn't quite bring himself to it. 'Come on! You've done this a million times before so why can't you do it now???' His code told him, 'But I can't kill a woman!' he nearly growled. 'Yes you can, now come on!' 'No!'  
  
The girl swallowed harshly. 'His amber eyes. I know them well. Tokishi has spoken of them many times. I believe that Tokishi is a rival of a man named Katsura, for whom this man works for. And now here he is. . .and he's going to kill me.' She thought.  
  
But the girl realized something. 'He's hesitating! But wow. . .those amber eyes are so handsome!!! I've always wished to see them in person, to know them well. I never fully understood that this man was the most feared man who ever walked Tokyo until today when Tokishi told me all about him. What a horrible life this man must live!'  
  
The young man decided to sheath his sword back up. "You're coming with me!" he hissed, trying to put his awe of the girl's eyes away and his normal cruel voice back into action.  
  
He picked the girl up, slinked over to the window, opened it up, and looked down. He cursed silently after seeing the drop, but he could make it. He silently prayed that he wouldn't hurt his knees in any way as he jumped from the window, twenty feet above the ground.  
  
The girl didn't dare let out the scream that had poured into her throat. 'Is he NUTS???' She thought. She let out a sigh of relief when the young man landed gently on the ground and began to run with her tightly wrapped in his arms.  
  
The young man smiled at himself, but silently wondered what Katsura would think when he heard that the girl wasn't dead. He just couldn't bring himself to kill her. . .she was so innocent in his eyes, but he knew she was not. She had been Tokishi's whore for at least six months, and she was nowhere near innocent.  
  
And yet she looked so innocent when she looked up into his eyes, her blue meeting his amber. The young man sighed in grief. What would everybody think when they heard that he was going soft? I mean. . .how could it be? Nobody would believe it at all!!! He was the Hitokiri Battousai, and he could not go soft.  
  


***  
  
Somehow, the girl managed to fall asleep in the Battousai's arms. He ran into a tall skyscraper and ran to the elevator. He went up to the very top and got out. Walking down the hallway, one of the doors opened and a man popped his head out.  
  
"Oi Himura! Whatcha got there?" he asked, a cigarette in his mouth.  
  
The Battousai didn't listen to him and opened the door next to his. He turned to the man and said, "Noyu, not a thing to Katsura, understand?" his amber eyes flashed angrily.  
  
The man just smiled. "Sure, whatever Himura," he puffed on his cigarette one last time then closed his door.  
  
The Battousai locked his door and looked about his apartment. It was a simple apartment, a couch and large chair and small table creating a small living room, to his right was a kitchen with a sink and refrigerator, and to his left was a small hallway. On the right side of the hallway was a bathroom and to the left was a bedroom.  
  
The Battousai walked over to the couch and threw the girl on it. He stared down at her sleeping body, trying his best to figure out why he hadn't killed her. But he just couldn't get it. He sighed and put his katana on the shelf above the fireplace and walked over to the bathroom.  
  
He took off all his clothes, turned on the water and took a shower. Sighing, he washed his body all the way down and used conditioner in his hair, just to make it look and smell a bit better. 'To wash away the blood. . .' he thought.  
  
Back in the living room, the girl woke up, the sound of water in her head. She looked around the dark room, looking for that young man. She totally recognized his eyes. He was the Battousai, the most feared man of all Japan.  
  
She decided to not get off the couch and sat there, waiting for the Battousai to get out of the shower. 'Sure. I wished for something exciting. . .and maybe scary in a way. . .but the Hitokiri Battousai??? Oh man. Kamiya Kaoru. . .what have you gotten yourself into?' She asked herself.  
  
The Battousai stepped out of the bathroom, wearing a robe. He looked over at the girl, who asked, "What is your real name. Battousai?"  
  
The Battousai wasn't shocked to hear that she knew who he was, for it certainly wasn't hard to figure out with his red hair, amber eyes, and a X shape scar on his left cheek.  
  
"Must you really know?" he asked, his voice colder then ice.  
  
"Yes." Came the answer.  
  
"Aren't you afraid?" his voice was colder, if possible, trying to get her to be afraid. He smiled when it worked.  
  
"Yes." Her voice didn't show it but her eyes did.  
  
The Battousai smiled coldly. "My real name is Himura Kenshin. . .if you must know," he said. He walked over to the large chair and sat down slowly, as though he were the oldest man alive.  
  
"And your name?" Kenshin asked.  
  
The girl didn't show her shock. 'Why is he asking when he was actually sent to kill me? Hmmm.' she wondered. "Kamiya Kaoru. . .if you must know," she added the last part with a hint of humor. 'Why am I playing around with my kidnapper???' Kaoru asked herself.  
  
Kenshin covered his smile. "Go to bed," he told her.  
  
"And where am I to sleep?"  
  
"In my room."  
  
"Where is your room?"  
  
"Down the hall to the left."  
  
"And where will you sleep?"  
  
"Right here."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Do you want me to sleep with you?"  
  
Kaoru got up at that point, not knowing what to say. To be sure, she didn't want to sleep with him but. . .she wondered what it would be like. She walked down to the bedroom, got in bed and fell asleep.  
  
Kenshin sat on the large chair, thinking. 'Why didn't I kill her and why am I allowing her to stay at my apartment. Katsura's gonna kill me. . .no wait. He can't.' Kenshin chuckled to himself. 'No one can defeat me. Especially that girl, Kaoru.'  
  
**To Be Continued. . .**  
  
**Author's Notes:** I hope you enjoyed it! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Thank you minna-sama! This whole story has been revised. ^__~


	2. The Power of Weather

**        Author's Notes:** Hello everybody and welcome to chapter two! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Thank you minna-sama!  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own my muses, I just play with them. Meow.  
  
** Chapter Two**  
  
The next morning, Kaoru woke to the sound of somebody pounding on the front door. She sat up, wondering what in the world was going on. She got out of bed and walked to the slide door. She put her ears to it.  
  
"I told you before, Noyu, I will not tell you what I brought in last night," Kaoru knew that voice. That was Kenshin.  
  
"Oh come on! Pleeeeasssseee?" that voice was not known to her, but from what Kenshin had said, his name was Noyu.  
  
Kenshin frowned, his amber eyes flashing with anger. "Noyu if I tell you. I will have to kill you," he threatened, and with that he slammed the door in Noyu's face.  
  
Kenshin walked over to the kitchen and sighed. 'I'll probably have to make Kaoru some breakfast. Why me?' he thought. He continued on his way making miso soup.  
  
Kaoru smelled the food and got up. She walked out of Kenshin's room and walked into the living room. "Umm. . . hello," she said, trying her best not to sound scared, but she knew that Tokishi would be angered when he found her missing on her wedding day.  
  
She frowned when she thought of his name. 'Ugh! That pig!' she thought. 'I'm glad Kenshin came and kidnapped me because even though he doesn't know it he actually saved me!!!'  
  
Kenshin didn't return the greeting. He only grunted, as if he'd rather be somewhere else. After he finished the miso soup, he put it on the small table and said, "You stay here. I have a meeting with Katsura. He's not going to like that you're here, believe me. Don't get in any trouble or you **will** regret it." He said the 'will' with more power.  
  
Kaoru tried not to gasp at his icy cold voice, but she let out a sigh. "Just one thing : Why didn't you kill me?" she asked.  
  
Kenshin turned to look at her, tying his katana to his waist. He frowned for a millisecond, and then thought better. 'I shouldn't let this girl know of what I saw in her eyes. I must not let her know that I am heavily attracted to her.' Kenshin mentally slapped himself. 'WHAT??? Where the heck did that come from??? 'Heavily attracted to her'? NO FREAKIN WAY!!!'  
  
Kaoru could see that he was fighting with himself but didn't let the matter drop. "I must know! If there is something this Katsura guy wants of me, he won't have it! And if you kidnapped me just for me to be company, I would be very angry!!!" Kaoru didn't realize she had begun to yell.  
  
Kenshin allowed his shock to be shown for moment, then regained his control over his facial emotions. "Yes. There is something Katsura wants of you. I just don't know what that is at the moment," Kenshin slammed the door and locked it from the handle, two more up top, with a key, and another lock on the bottom.  
  
Kaoru raised an eyebrow. 'Man he has a lot of locks.' She thought. Then she realized he had just walked out on her. She ran over to the door and began to pound on it. "Kenshin Himura you let me out right now!!!" she screamed.  
  
Kenshin raised an eyebrow, still standing at the door. 'Geesh.' He thought. 'I thought she was a gentle and kind girl. Guess I thought wrong and maybe she was just too frightened. I have a bad feeling about this.' He walked down the hallway.  
  
But the door to the apartment next to him opened. Noyu popped his head out and smiled. "So you're keeping a '**girl**' in there, aren't you Himura?" he asked, his cheesy grin getting bigger by the second.  
  
Kenshin frowned at him. "Maybe. Maybe not," he answered, continuing down the hall. He frowned more angrily when he heard Noyu laugh behind him.  
  
"Who is she? Your grandmother???" Noyu asked. "Or maybe, she's a girl you picked up from after school?" he joked.  
  
Kenshin felt like turning around and slashing him, but remembered what happened last time he did that. Katsura almost considered letting him go. So instead he turned around and yelled, "I don't go to school!" he got in the elevator and headed down, trying his best to block out the laughter coming from Noyu.  
  
Kaoru continued to pound on the door for at least a half hour, until she realized there was no way he'd come back. She stopped her pounding and ate her now cold miso soup. Though cold it was actually some of the best soup she ever had.  
  
'Gee. Kenshin's quite the cook.' She thought. Sighing, she saw there was no TV. She looked outside the window. Looking down to the ground, she saw Kenshin get into a car and drive away.  
  
"Man," she said aloud. "Takes him a half hour to get down this stupid building???" she chuckled softly and sat down on the couch, thinking.  
  
'What if he knows about me and my powers?' she wondered to herself. She lifted her eyes from the ground over to the fireplace, which shinned brightly in the sunlight. She could see her reflection and saw her eyes, and she didn't even gasp when she saw them. She had seen them plenty of times before and actually got into the habit of doing it.  
  
Her eyes turned from their natural pools of blue to a pale, and sad looking blue. She smiled, and sent a small spark of amber through them for a moment, and looked outside. It was heavily raining, and the sound of thunder could be heard throughout Tokyo.  
  


* * *

  
  
Kenshin looked from outside from his window in the car and cursed silently. 'Why is there a thunder storm? Just a few moments ago it was sunny like no tomorrow!' he wondered.  
  
He got out of the car and opened an umbrella that the driver gave him. He looked up at the dark building. 'Katsura.' He thought to himself, not knowing the thought had came into his mind until he walked up the steps and knocked on the door.  
  
A steward opened the door and greeted him in, calling him, "Mr. Battousai." Kenshin walked into the dark room, seeing the table with only one light hovering above it. There were two chairs. One empty, the other already taken across the table.  
  
Katsura smiled, evilly at Kenshin. "I heard you got a new pet," he said, his voice showing a hint of humor.  
  
"Yes, and she's very emotional," Kenshin joked around. "I don't think she likes her cage one bit."  
  
Katsura's smile grew bigger, going from one ear to the other. "I have to tell you I am very glad you didn't kill her for I just found out she is of good use to us. And she is very beautiful, as I hear it from your neighbor, Noyu. He said he saw her when you carried her in last night."  
  
Kenshin didn't flinch but silently told himself to kill that man.  
  
"No no, Himura. It's alright. That girl has extreme power of controlling the weather, whether she likes it or not. When her eyes turn a different color, they turn into a different type of weather. Of course, if her emotions are extreme she can't help it. So when she's sad, it rains. When she's angry, there's thunder," Katsura made one of his many speeches.  
  
Suddenly, as if on cue, there was a huge 'BOOM!' of thunder. Katsura smiled, looking up. Then he looked back over at Kenshin. "Have a seat Himura. I have to tell you some things."  
  
Kenshin walked over to the chair but didn't sit down.  
  
Katsura laughed. "Himura I like you. You're my best employee ever, and have made a record of so many assassinations that I lost track some time ago. I am very pleased. Of course, I want to use the Kamiya girl against Tokishi. I know that Kamiya actually was never touched by him, if you. . . .catch my drift," he said.  
  
Kenshin was shocked. 'So that's why I thought her so innocent! Because she was!' he thought.  
  
Katsura smiled, evilly. "We will be calling every now and then to use her against him, or anybody else. In fact, she'll be of great use for a long time. But during the time that she isn't doing anything, I don't know **where** we'll put her," he said.  
  
Kenshin caught Katsura's sarcasm immediately. Frowning, he sighed. "Very well. . . . Kaoru will stay with me," he said, much to his displeasure. Or was it?  
  
Katsura laughed. "Awwww. . . . . Himura you are so nice to me. Now run along. In return for keeping her, I give you permission to do whatever you'd like to her. . . all except kill her."  
  
Kenshin frowned. "I've told you before, Katsura. I don't need a love-life again," he said. He turned around, and thought about it more carefully. Standing outside, he looked up.  
  
It was raining harder then ever it had. And the thunder got louder every time. His eyes grew big when he saw lightening strike a tree. 'I better get out of here before a fire begins. . . .' he thought.  
  
He got into the car and drove away, back towards the tall skyscraper where Katsura's entire employee staff lived. When he got back out, a little while later, he looked up and saw his window.  
  
There, Kaoru was on the couch in front of the window, staring outside, tears rolling down her cheek, her eyes a pale aqua color. How Kenshin could see all this, he would never know.  
  
**To Be Continued. . . .  
**  
**Author's Notes:** Thank you for reading! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Please review minna-sama! Thank you!


	3. A Nerve Struck

        **Author's Notes:** Hello and welcome to chapter three! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Thank you minna-sama!  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own my muses, I just play with them. Meow.  
  
        **On with the story.**  
  
        **Chapter Three**  
  
After standing in the elevator for what seemed like hours, Kenshin arrived at the top. Walking down the hall, he stuck a sticky-note on Noyu's door that said, "DIE!!!" Kenshin continued to walk down the hallway and over to his door.  
  
Inside, Kaoru sat on the couch, daydreaming about nothing very important. She looked up when Kenshin walked in and looked at her. She was wearing one of his black t-shirts and his only white hakama.  
  
Kenshin glared at her. "Why are you wearing my clothes?" he asked.  
  
"You didn't expect me to wear my P.J's all the time now did you?" Kaoru asked, feeling a bit snobby today.  
  
Kenshin just glared at her for a moment more, then said, "Very well. You can wear my clothes." He walked over to the kitchen and began to eat some crackers. He noticed that some of the crackers were gone and looked at Kaoru, then rolled his eyes.  
  
Kaoru smiled inwardly, knowing he had seen she ate his crackers. 'What else was I supposed to eat???' she thought to herself. She leaned back on the couch and sighed. "So. . . . what do I do now?" she asked.  
  
Kenshin didn't look at her. "Katsura wants to use you against Tokishi," he told her. Finally he looked at her still aqua eyes. "He wants to use your powers."  
  
Kaoru gasped with anger. 'They know about my power??? How can this be?' thunder was heard outside louder then Kenshin had ever heard normal thunder. She rolled her eyes and felt like steam was coming out of her ears.  
  
Kenshin raised an eyebrow, realizing he had hint a nerve. He grabbed a handful of crackers, walked over to the large chair, and sat down, looking out into space.  
  
Within minutes, Kaoru became bored. "Kenshin?" she asked. He didn't look at her. "Please tell me more about yourself. I understand that this Katsura guy will want to use my powers . . . only more then just Tokishi and I'd like to know my kidnapper," she said.  
  
Kenshin turned his head to her. "Why do you want to know?" he asked.  
  
"It's boring just sitting here."  
  
"Get used to it."  
  
"No."  
  
Kenshin groaned in irritation. "I thought you knew all about the Battousai," he snarled. He popped another cracker in his mouth, and began to think. 'She probably doesn't know about. . . about her. . ."  
  
Kaoru knew what Kenshin was thinking for she had heard about that woman. Tokishi had spoken about her many times, calling her "The Battousai's Wife" Kaoru knew that the woman's name was Tomoe.  
  
"I don't know everything about. . . about Tomoe," she said, quietly. She realized she had struck a nerve when Kenshin's eyes grew big. She watched, fearfully when he got out of his chair and came face to face with her, anger seeping through his eyes.  
  
"How do you know her name? What do you know!?! You never know anything! You don't know what the word pain means! You'll never know how much I've suffered! How hard it is to keep my reputation strong! To keep away the tears and never go soft!" Kenshin blurted out. 'Where'd that come from . . .?' he wondered.  
  
Kenshin was still angry though and unsheathed his sword. "Never talk to me like that again! Never say her name again in my presence!" he brought the sword to her throat and thought about what he was about to do.  
  
Remembering that when Katsura said he could do whatever he wanted with her except kill her he never mentioned he couldn't hurt her. He cut a small slice in Kaoru's neck, making a small tinkle of blood run down her soft skin.  
  
Kaoru held in her gasp as tears went into her eyes. Although it was a small cut it was horribly painful. She barely heard him when Kenshin said, "You WILL know the meaning of suffering while you stay in my apartment. And as far as I'm concerned, that will be a very long time!"  
  
Finally Kenshin sheathed his sword and walked over to the bathroom, slamming the door. Kaoru took this moment to run over to the kitchen and get a paper towel, putting it over the cut in her neck. She cried, silently, waiting for it to stop bleeding.  
  
But every time she checked, it continued to bleed. She sobbed now, the pain more intense then she could ever think. Kenshin had ran his sword over a vein, and the pain had shot up and down her neck several times.  
  
She ran over to Kenshin's bedroom, paper towel still on her neck. She jumped onto the bed and began to sob so loudly Noyu could hear it in the other room. Kenshin heard it as well. The whole of Tokyo heard it. Not her sobs, but the thunder and lightning that clouded the sky.  
  


***  
  
Later that night, Kaoru couldn't get any sleep. She lied in bed, a band-aid on her neck, just thinking about how she was ever to get away from Kenshin, when she heard the door open. She sat up, and listened.  
  
"Mr. Himura, a letter for you sir," said a messenger.  
  
Kenshin took the letter and read it. It was simple enough. "Markaro Lokinu - Tonu Street" Though a normal person would never understand this letter, Kenshin understood it totally. He nodded to the messenger and closed the door.  
  
He walked over to the bedroom and locked the door. Kaoru frowned. 'Go figure. . . . . . .' Then he walked over to the shelf where his katana was, tied it to his waist, walked out of the apartment and locked the door.  
  
Kaoru sighed, knowing she wouldn't see him until the morning. 'But what exactly does he do at night?' she wondered. She lied back down but couldn't bring herself to fall asleep.  
  
Meanwhile, Kenshin went to Tonu Street to the house where Markaro Lokinu lived. He slinked into the house through the window. 'What moron thinks of letting his window be open?' he wondered.  
  
Slipping into a bedroom he looked at the man asleep on his futon. 'Da-ja-vu all over again! This is just what happened with Kaoru . . .' he walked over to the girl, unsheathed his sword, and put it to his neck.  
  
This time the prey didn't wake up like Kaoru did and Kenshin plunged the sword into his neck, instantly killing him. Wiping the blood off his sword, he slinked back out of the house and towards the skyscraper once again.  
  


* * *

  
  
The next morning Kaoru woke up to the smell of miso soup. She couldn't bring herself to smile though, remembering what a great 'goodnight' she had gotten from Kenshin.  
  
Finding that her door was no longer locked, she opened it up and walked into the kitchen. Never looking at Kenshin, she took her bowl of miso soup and sat down at the table.  
  
She began to eat it, and found that it tasted very good. 'Wow. . . I've never tasted such good food!' she thought, but decided not to say the compliment out loud.  
  
Kenshin noticed her moodiness and ate his food at the counter, never once looking at Kaoru. He began to think, 'Man. . . Kaoru must really hate me now. Well good! I don't care!' but something deep down inside told him that he did care, and that he felt a tinge of sadness at her no-talk-treatment.  
  
After eating, Kenshin headed for the door, only saying, "I'm going to go train. Be back in an hour or two. Stay out of trouble." He locked the door tightly.  
  
Once he had left, Kaoru sighed. 'I'm never going to get out of here. . .' she thought. Looking outside, she saw a slight rain shower, and smiled. 'I wonder what Kenshin meant when he said, 'Stay out of trouble'?' she smiled more when a bit of sun showed and a rainbow crossed over the sky.  
  
**To Be Continued. . .**  
  
**Author's Notes:** Thank you for reading minna-sama! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Chibi is lonely and needs reviews!


	4. Reality Check

        **Author's Notes: **Hello and welcome to chapter four! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Give an extra round of applause to **Female Hitokiri Battousai** who help me out a ton with ideas for this story!  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own my muses, I just play with them. Meow.  
  
**On with the story!!!**  
  
**Chapter Four  
**  
Later that night, Kenshin and Kaoru ate their dinner is silence. Kenshin looked over at the girl eating her miso soup. 'I wonder why she's so quite tonight . . .last night she was very talkative . . .I wish she'd talk.' He thought to himself. 'Hey wait a moment! I'm getting all mixed up! Why should I care for her. . .?' but he couldn't help but think that he wanted '**some**' conversation.  
  
But Kaoru didn't say anything. She didn't say anything to him, or even look at him when she got up and washed her bowl. 'Kenshin's cooking might be good but I miss my old food . . .' she thought to herself. 'I miss everybody at Tokishi's mansion. All but Tokishi. . .'  
  
Kenshin got up and washed his dishes. He turned to Kaoru. "I had a chat with Katsura today," he told her, hoping she'd respond. He nearly groaned of irritation when she didn't. "Tomorrow we're on the move of killing Tokishi's company and Tokishi himself."  
  
"Whatever . . ." Kaoru said. She wasn't in the mood to talk tonight. Her eyes were the color of purple, and it was extremely dark outside. She walked past him and went into the bathroom.  
  
Kenshin sighed. "Oh well. . ." he looked outside. It was darker then it should usually be. It was only seven at night and it was normally this dark at midnight. He would know. He smiled slightly. He waited for Kaoru to come out of the shower.  
  
"Kaoru?" he asked. She looked at him for the first time that night. He was about to ask her what was wrong when he realized, 'I'm going soft! This can't be happening to me! I've got to make her afraid of me more, make her respect me!' Making up for his lack of words he said, "Tomorrow you better work hard!" his coldness was enough to scare the heck out of a man much bigger then himself.  
  
Kaoru flinched at his coldness. 'I can't stand his iciness any longer!!! I want out of here!' "Sure. . .Whatever. . ." she said, and began to turn back to walk down the hall to the bedroom when she felt Kenshin's angry grip on her shoulder.  
  
"You do NOT talk to me like that!" he hissed, amber eyes seeming to glow in the dark. 'I just want to make her afraid. To prove to her that I'm not going soft!' he thought in his head. He watched when tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
'He's so cold!' she thought to herself. 'I wish he'd lighten up a bit! OK, I've made up my mind! I'll try to get out of here once we've defeated Tokishi's company!' she screamed mentally when he put a foot on her toes.  
  
Kenshin pushed her into the bedroom and locked the door. "If you fail tomorrow you will regret it!" he hissed. He listened to Kaoru sob in the room, but he thought it was because she was afraid of him, when really she was crying tears of sadness.  
  
He looked up when he heard rain pounding on the roof, rolling his eyes. He sat down and leaned against the slide door. He listened to her carefully until he finally heard her deep breathes of sleep.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Kenshin got up and answered it. Reading the card, he nodded to the messenger boy again and put the letter in the burning fireplace. He shook his head, then walked back over to the slide door. Getting down, he leaned against it. He knew that as the Battousai he should not fall asleep with a 'chore' undone, but without realizing it the soft drops of rain on the roof slowly dragged him into sleep.  
  


* * *

  
  
In Kenshin's dream, Tomoe was reaching up at him, pressing the knife to his left cheek making the last touch to the X shaped scar on his cheek. He watched when she died, there in his arms. He had never before felt such sadness.  
  
Suddenly, Kaoru was there, and she was happily laughing, her eyes the normal blue color and it was sunny outside. Though they were not in his apartment. They were in a garden, a beautiful garden, and they were planting seeds.  
  
Kenshin had never seen Kaoru laugh in real life but her laughter seemed like beautiful music to his ears. Kenshin smiled back at her, a bright smile, a happy smile, something he'd never done since when he was happily living the life of the little boy named Shinta.  
  
That's when it hit him. Kenshin realized his feelings were more then he could ever imagine for Kaoru. He thought about why he felt this way. She was very beautiful, stubborn like himself, confident but knew when to play damsel in distress, she was smart and she had a wonderful power with her eyes. He realized that he was falling in. . .  
  
That's when the mean and cruel Battousai interrupted him. 'NO! I'LL NEVER FEEL THAT WAY!' he screamed. 'NEVER!'  
  
The good side of Kenshin answered, 'But then, why did I feel such sadness when she didn't talk to me?'  
  
'Because you're an idiot! Wake up this is only a dream!'  
  
'Oro? I'm dreaming? That's new. . . normally I have nightmares. . .'  
  
'ARGGGGGGGGGGG. . . . .' Battousai screamed. He hit his head over and over again, screaming, 'WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE. . .'  
  


* * *

  
  
Kenshin awoke to banging on the front door. He heard Noyu screaming for him to come out and rolled his eyes. He pressed his ear to the slide door and heard that Kaoru was awake also, groaning with irritation. He sighed and got up.  
  
Opening the door he asked, "What is it, moron? And how long have you been banging on my door?"  
  
Noyu looked at him, shocked. "I thought you knew! I've been banging the door for about fifteen minutes!!!" he cried.  
  
Kenshin shook his head in irritation.  
  
"Have you gone deaf or something?"  
  
"No. . .I was. . .I was asleep," Kenshin stuttered.  
  
Noyu looked at him in shock for a moment, then burst out laughing. "Don't worry, Kenshin! You aren't in trouble! When Katsura found out you hadn't left for your duty, he just sent somebody else out. Said you must have been tired. . ." Noyu looked him over. "Or maybe. . . you were doing something with that girl!" he teased.  
  
Kenshin's eyes flashed angrily. "What do you want???" he hissed, his patience running low this morning.  
  
Noyu slapped his knee, laughing. "Himura, you didn't have your coffee yet or something?" he teased. Then he straightened up a bit. "Katsura found the location of Tokishi. The man himself. At this moment he's in a bar with some friends and Katsura is gonna meet you there in an hour. We also found out that the police are searching for the girl all over the place and can't find her, asking a reward of 100,000,000,000 yen for the kidnapper's head," he said, with a solute at the end.  
  
Kenshin rolled his eyes. "How do they know it was a kidnap? What if she ran away?" he asked.  
  
Noyu looked at him oddly. "They **always** think its kidnap. Anyway, Tokishi actually thinks that the girl wanted to marry him when actually Katsura said that she hates his guts!" He watched Kenshin's face etch a look of surprise.  
  
Kenshin looked down for a moment, his bangs covering his eyes while he thought about his dream. Then he looked back up and said, "Noyu, good report." He shut the door without even saying goodbye.  
  
He rolled his eyes for the millionth time that morning when he heard Noyu call out, "OI HIMURA! Katsura wants your PET to come along too!!!"  
  
        Noyu's laughter could be heard all the way down the hall and the person across the hallway shouted, "Shut up you maniac!!!" The laughter stopped.  
  
        Kenshin walked back down the hallway and knocked on Kaoru's door. "You better get ready!" he hissed. "We're leaving in five!" Then he tied his katana to his waist and sat down in the large chair, waiting for her, daydreaming his dream over and over again.  
  
        Kaoru rolled her eyes. 'Great. Now I have to go see that pig Tokishi. Well, he's going to get it! And then I'll finally get out of this place!' Kaoru had pretended to be asleep last night and thought up an idea to get out.  
  
        But did she really want to get out? Yes. She did. 'I hate him. And maybe if I can while I escape from this dump, maybe I'll be known as the one who killed Battousai!' she thought.  
  
        Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by her modest side. 'Man. . .what a change in attitude, Kaoru!' it said.  
  
       'Yeah well I have acted like a lady long enough! I should face the fact that Kenshin doesn't like me at all and I should just get outa here!' she screamed  mentally.  
  
       'You know you like him. . .' her modest side said.  
  
        Kaoru stopped right then. 'I do?' she asked herself. 'No I don't!' but Kaoru couldn't help it. Tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
       'Give him another chance! Try to change him! You know that you want to be happy with him right?'  
  
       'Well. . .I guess so. . .'  
  
       'You know so.'  
  
       'Alright, I'll take your challenge! I'll give Kenshin another chance and I'll try to change him into a loving kind of person! But if this doesn't work. . .' Kaoru pushed the thought of her killing him out of her mind.  
  
       Suddenly, "Are you coming or not?!?" shouted an angry Kenshin.  
  
       Kaoru rolled her eyes. "I can do this. . ." she whispered. "I just hope he can let go of that Tomoe girl. I wonder what she looks like, and why Kenshin likes her so much. Of course, she is his wife. . .I don't know how I'll be able to drive him away from her. . ." she continued to whisper. Little did Kaoru know, since Tokishi didn't tell her ALL the facts, was that Tomoe Yukishiro was dead.  
  
       **To Be Continued. . .**  
  
       **Author's Notes:** Alrighty then! Thank you for reading! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! Please review minna-sama! Thank you!


	5. The Beautiful Dance

        **Author's Notes:** This story really is coming along, isn't it? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Thank you for reading minna-sama!  
  
** Disclaimer:** I don't own my muses, I just play with them. Meow.

  
**On with the story. . .**  
  
**Chapter Five**  
  
Kenshin took Kaoru hand and led her over to the bar as if concerned she'd run away. He looked up at the bar, making sure that it was the one Katsura had told him of. 'Yep. This is the place. . .' he thought. The sign said in big letters, "**TOKISHI'S BAR. SPECAIL TODAY!!!**" Kenshin rolled his eyes.  
  
Kaoru looked behind her. "Who is that following us?" she whispered to Kenshin, getting a bit closer in fear it could be a stalker. 'Get a hold of yourself, Kaoru!!!' Kaoru nearly giggled with the delight of being so close to him.  
  
Kenshin snorted. "That moron, Noyu," he told her. 'Insane freak. . .' he thought to himself. 'Katsura probably told him to tag along. That or he decided it himself. Idiot. . .'  
  
"Oh."  
  
They continued walking into the bar. Kenshin looked over to a table where a well-disguised Katsura sat clumsily, trying to act like all the other drunken people in here. Katsura raised his glass to him and smiled. Katsura had Kaoru sit next to him.  
  
"Now, my dear, you must understand that for this bar here it is a special day. Several famous people are coming and if Tokishi fails he looses his job. That's our goal. For him to loose his job," he whispered to her.  
  
Kaoru nodded and shrugged when Kenshin rolled his eyes again. Kenshin watched her every move, as if taking notes of her in his mind. 'Her **'tude** needs to change. And fast." He thought.  
  
Kaoru was about to say something sassy when she remembered her promise and asked, "What must I do. . . Katsura-sama?" She blushed a bit when Katsura began to laugh a hearty laugh. 'Katsura seems to be much nicer then Kenshin is. . .' she thought.  
  
Katsura laughed. "Such a polite little girl!" he cried. 'Oh I've got to have some part of this story. . .' he thought.  
  
The waitress came along asking what they wanted to drink. She took one look at Kaoru and her eyes grew big and she burst out, "TOMA!!! You naughty girl! Running off again with men!" she cried.  
  
Kaoru stuttered. "I'm sorry but you have the wrong person," she said politely, hoping this lady would understand. She nearly growled with irritation when the woman did not understand.  
  
The waitress rolled her eyes. "Stop being so annoying, Toma! They need you back stage! If you don't get all your stuff on in **five** they'll start the show without you!!!" she cried. "And this is a big night so you better not mess up!"  
  
Kaoru got irritated. "You've got to understand, you must be mistaking me for somebody else! My name isn't Toma it's. . ." she couldn't say anymore when the waitress interrupted her very rudely.  
  
"Uh huh. Right. Now come on! You're on in five! We better hurry up and get your makeup and dress on! You better remember all your lines!" the waitress pulled Kaoru over to the backstage.  
  
Before Kenshin could do anything about this whole commotion, he was interrupted by Noyu who cried out, "OI! HIMURA, HOW YOU. . ." he couldn't say anymore when Katsura and Kenshin put their hands over his mouth.  
  
"Shut up you moron! You'll blow our cover!" Kenshin hissed. He looked around to see if anybody had seen or heard that, but realized they were all too busy staring at the beautiful woman who had just walked onstage. Kenshin gave a quick smile and realized what this "Toma" girl had to do.  
  


* * *

  
  
The waitress had dressed Kaoru into a golden sparkling dress that clung prettily to her skin. It was sleeveless and had cuts up the dress from the bottom to the waist, showing her legs a bit.  
  
Music began to play and it was obvious to Kaoru that she needed to start singing and dancing. Fortunately for her, this was Tokishi's favorite song and she had done it before for him. She really loved to sing and dance, just not for Tokishi. 'Just focus of Kenshin,' she thought to herself.  
  
Kenshin looked at Tokishi. Apparently the man didn't recognize his missing fiancé; what with all the makeup she had on. He smiled as he watched Kaoru dance. 'She's beautiful . . . he thought to himself.  
  
Singing the song with all her might, Kaoru spun about dizzily, her golden dress sparkling in the lights that shown on her. She did a whole bunch of fancy tricks that her dance teacher had taught her. Oh how she loved to dance! 'For Kenshin. . .' she thought.  
  
She noticed much more then one or two of the men hungrily hanging onto the stage; their mouths wide open in awe at the beautiful woman. Even Kenshin found that his jaw had opened too, and heard Noyu snicker. Noyu stopped when he saw Kenshin deadly glare.  
  
There was a pause in the music when Kaoru held one note in the middle of the song. She walked over to the front of the stage where all the men sat and bended over and grabbed the top of one of the men's ties.  
  
She began to slowly walk back a bit and pulled the wide-eyed businessman with her. She finally let her hand run down the tie and let go on the bottom of it. She winked seductively at him and he howled with delight, apparently having drunk way too much.  
  
Kenshin nearly got up when he saw this. 'How dare she flirt with that man! Arggg. . . .' he thought. But he sat back down when he saw Katsura shake his head. 'She's going to pay for that. . .' he thought, frowning.  
  
Finally the song was over and Kaoru ran off stage. Kenshin went after her. He grabbed her shoulders. "This is what you must do! Make thunder and make the lights go out!" he told her.  
  
Kaoru nodded, a slight frown on her face. Kenshin watched as her eyes turned pale aqua. 'The storm begins. . .' he thought, as thunder was heard overhead. He closed his eyes in pain of his ears when there were many screams from the bar when the lights went out and it turned pitch black dark.  
  
**To Be Continued. . .**  
  
**Author's Notes:** Ok so this chapter was a bit short, but I had fun writing it! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Thank you minna-sama for reading! Please give Chibi a pat of the back! 


	6. The First Kiss

**        Author's Notes:** Hello and welcome to chapter six. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! Thank you minna-sama!  
  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own my muses, I just play with them. Meow.  
  
** On with the story. . .  
**  
**Chapter Six  
**  
Kenshin had memorized just where everybody was. But you never know, some people could have moved when the lights went out. He slinked back over to the bar room, unsheathed his katana, and slashed at a man who didn't even live long enough to scream out in pain.  
  
Kenshin moved through the room, killing five different people. He had brought along a katana that Katsura had given him as a prop, and he walked over to Tokishi. Whipping the blood from off his sword, it all splattered on Tokishi. Kenshin put the prop katana in Tokishi's hand then ran off into another part of the room just before the lights went back on.  
  
Everybody gasped at what they saw. But the one who gasped the most, was Kaoru. Looking around herself at the dead bodies, she screamed out in pure horror. One man had been killed through the stomach. Another man was a waiter. The other three were men apparently just businessmen.  
  
'It's horrible!!!' she screamed mentally. It had been the first time she had ever seen such horrible death. She glared at Kenshin. 'That's one strike out of three, Kenshin! How dare he kill them all! I know it was him!!!'  
  
Kenshin saw Kaoru's glare. 'Why is she glaring at me?' he wondered. Then he saw the way she looked at the dead bodies. 'Uh oh. . .'  
  
Everybody turned to Tokishi, who held onto the prop katana, shocked. "I. . .I didn't do it! I swear! I don't know where this sword came from!!!" he cried. He backed up a bit when everybody started to glare at him.  
  
"He killed my husband!" cried one woman, holding onto her dead husband.  
  
"He killed my best employee!!!" cried the manager, holding onto the waiter  
  
The famous man known as Munusu, shrieked out, "He's killed three of my best businessmen!!!" He clutched his head and then turned to glare at Tokishi. "How could you!?! You betrayed us!!! You're the only one here with a sword!!! You must have killed them!!!"  
  
Over at the back of the room, Kenshin turned his body so they couldn't see his katana. He stared up and started whistling, then mentally slapped himself. 'What am I doing!!!'  
  
        Then another part of him cried out, '**ORO!!!**'  
  
The Battousai part raised an eyebrow. 'Must you always say that???'  
  
Kaoru became angry. 'He killed them! Kenshin killed them! I've never seen such slaughter in all my life! He's so ice cold! Why must he always be like this!!!' she screamed mentally again. She got so angry; that she didn't realize that another thunder boom was heard overhead.  
  
She saw Kenshin and Katsura signaling for her to stop, but she couldn't. The thunder grew louder and louder, faster and faster and faster. Kenshin ran over to her, grabbed her shoulders and shrieked, "KAORU!!! STOP!!! CALM DOWN!!!"  
  
Kaoru looked down at her feet, anger still building inside of her. 'He's so icy to me. . .why can't HE calm down . . .' she thought.  
  
Kenshin got the hint after a few moments. He stopped shaking her and gently rubbed her shoulders. "Kaoru. . ." he said, his voice soft but crisp. "Calm down, Kaoru. . ."  
  
Kaoru looked up at Kenshin, amazed at his change of attitude. 'He sounds so. . .gentle. . .' she thought. Her eyes grew wide and became their normal dark blue. The thunder stopped as well did the rain.  
  
But Kenshin's softness didn't last for long. 'What am I thinking? I've gotta stop acting so weird around her . . .' he thought.  
  
'I think Kaoru-dono liked it . . .' said the modest side of Kenshin, very polite like.  
  
'Yah well what do you know? HUH???' snapped the Battousai.  
  
The modest side of Kenshin ran off into the background, clutching his head screaming, 'OROROROROROROROROROROROROROROROROROROROororororororororororoooooooooooooooo oooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' he ran off so that he became an ant and then Battousai couldn't see him anymore.  
  
Kenshin glared at Kaoru. "Now come on! We've got some business to do!" he hissed. He led her back over to Katsura. That's when he heard thunder up above again and the lights went out.  
  
Kenshin rolled his eyes, though nobody could see him do it. That's when he got an idea. He ran over to Tokishi and slashed him as many times as possible. But this time Kenshin made the mistake of allowing him to scream before it was cut off by death.  
  
Kenshin grimaced, and realized Kaoru had done this on purpose. He grew angry, angrier then ever before he had been with her. He had to get out of there. His mission was done. Tokishi was dead. His reputation: dead. He ran back over to the entrance and ran out of there, running into the rain.  
  
Kaoru heard him running, and ran out with him, still wearing the golden dress. Katsura and Noyu just watched her go and both decided to stick around to see what would happen when the lights went back on . . .  
  
Kaoru ran out into the rain and saw Kenshin's dark figure standing in front of her. She grabbed his shoulders and cried out, "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO KILL INNOCENT PEOPLE!!!"  
  
Kenshin glared at her, his amber eyes solid with anger. "I had to. They were a sacrifice for the right thing!"  
  
Thunder was heard overhead.  
  
"Sacrifice?!? For the **RIGHT** thing??? How's that, Kenshin Himura???" Kaoru demanded, putting her hands on her hips, her eyes part aqua with a little pink.  
  
Kenshin growled angrily. 'Sessha really shouldn't be doing this. Kaoru-dono is just angry because she's never seen such manslaughter before,' said the modest side.  
  
'OH SHUT UP!' screamed Battousai.  
  
'ORO!'  
  
"The right thing? I'm trying to make Japan a better place! To **STOP** the chaos! To create a new era! The innocent that I kill are only killed because they have seen an assassin's face!!!" Kenshin screamed over the rain.  
  
"WELL IT SEEMS TO ME THAT YOU'RE JUST MAKING IT WORSE!" Kaoru screamed over the rain also. She was dripping wet, the golden dress clinging to her wet body. Her hair was wet, pressed against her face and her eyes grew more and more pink, then more and more red.  
  
Kenshin's amber eyes widened when he saw Kaoru's pure red ones. Above them, the thunder grew louder and the lightning had turned an odd color of red. He looked back down at Kaoru. 'What do I say to her? Should I tell her?' he wondered.  
  
'Tell her what?' asked Battousai.  
  
'My feelings of course! I must tell Kaoru-dono my feelings, de gazoru yo!' the modest side of Kenshin cried out.  
  
'Oh take a hike, would you?' The Battousai asked.  
  
'ORO!'  
  
Kenshin saw that Kaoru was now crying. She cried silently, until sobs came out. 'I tried to give him a chance! But now that I see how he kills . . .he's a horrible beast! He'll never be tamed! I don't see what Tomoe sees in him!!!!' she screamed mentally.  
  
Somehow, Kenshin could hear her even though the thunder and lightening was getting louder when she whispered, "I . . . hate you!" His eyes grew big and suddenly he felt a search of lightening go through his heart.  
  
'Was I struck by lightening? Or am I feeling a broken heart?' Kenshin asked himself. 'Well. . .I'm still alive so I wasn't hit by lightening. . .she hates me? She hates me!' Kenshin nearly broke down in tears.  
  
'Why do I feel this way about her?' he asked himself. 'Why? Why must I be tormented every time she flirts with somebody else? When she mocks me or tells me she hates me! WHY????' Kenshin screamed mentally.  
  
'Maybe it's because you love Kaoru-dono?' the modest side asked.  
  
'Do I?' Battousai asked.  
  
The modest side smiled a famous Rurouni smile. 'Hai. Hai I do believe that I do!' he said.  
  
For the first time, Battousai smiled at his Rurouni side. 'I think you're right. But we've got a problem here. She just said she hates me!' he cried.  
  
Kaoru raised an eyebrow when she saw Kenshin mentally fighting with himself. 'Looks like a really bad battle. . .' she thought. 'Oh whatever! I'm out of here! Now's my chance to get away!' she thought. 'But do I want to run away?' she asked herself for the millionth time that night.  
  
'Oh yah. . .' Rurouni said.  
  
They both said at the same time, 'Hmmmm. . .'  
  
That's when Rurouni snapped his fingers, smiling. 'I know! Why don't you let **ME** take over for a while?' he asked.  
  
Battousai rolled his eyes. 'Then everybody would think me going soft!' he shouted.  
  
'So?'  
  
'Well. . .uhh. . .errr. . .'  
  
'That's what I thought . . .'  
  
Kaoru began to run away from him, but Kenshin just ran after her. He gently grabbed her shoulder, turned her around and lifted her chin so she could see him. She gasped when she saw his eyes. They were violet.  
  
'His eyes. . .they're violet. . .' she thought. Kenshin's eyes were a soft, passionate looking violet without even the smallest of traces of amber. Kaoru didn't allow herself to smile, though on the insides she was dancing around with joy.  
  
The rain stopped and the sun came out. Kaoru looked up at Kenshin, almost finding herself staring at his lips. They got closer and closer until their lips were brushing each other when suddenly, "OI HIMURA!!! WHATCHA DOIN? OI HIMUR. . ." Noyu couldn't say anything more because Katsura and just tied him up, gagged him and threw him in a nearby river.  
  
Kenshin shot one look up at Katsura, amber flashing through his eyes. Katsura got the hint and looked up at the sky and started whistling. Kenshin looked back down at Kaoru. 'Watch the pro, Battousai,' said the Rurouni.  
  
'Whatever. . .'  
  
Kaoru's eyes flew wide open when she felt the deep and passionate kiss that Kenshin was giving her. But after a while she closed her eyes and enjoyed the beautiful kiss with Kenshin.  
  
'What are you doing???' Battousai asked.  
  
'What's it look like?' asked Rurouni, a bit irritated.  
  
'Oh stop it!!!' Battousai shrieked. 'Katsura's watching!!!'  
  
'I'll let you take over once I'm done!!!' an irritated Rurouni cried out.  
  
Finally, Kenshin pulled back from Kaoru and gave her a bright and cheery smile. "Don't worry, Kaoru-dono. It'll all be worked out after a while. . ." he told her. He nearly laughed out-loud when he saw Kaoru's eyebrow raise when he called her 'Kaoru-dono'  
  
'**NOW GIMMIE BACK MY BODY!!!!**' Battousai screamed.

  
'YOU'RE body???' Rurouni asked. He sighed. 'Very well. . . I'm outa here . . .'  
  
Kenshin's eyes turned back to their normal amber color, the violet going out ever so slowly until his eyes were solid amber. "Let's go home now. . ." he told her softly.  
  
Kaoru nodded.  
  
Kenshin took his hand from her chin. 'I've gotta act like I always used to! I can't go soft!!!' Battousai screamed. Kenshin fiercely took Kaoru's hand and led her back to a car and they drove off toward the skyscraper.  
  
Kaoru smiled. 'I think after just that, I've finally put something on him. . .' she nearly giggled. 'But now he's back to Battousai I guess. I've never seen him with violet eyes. . .I hope he does that more often. . .' she thought.  
  
Kenshin stared at her. 'I've got to calm down. Sure that kiss might have felt. . . really good. . .but I've got to act normal!' he told himself.  
  
'Sure you do. . . right,' Rurouni mocked.  
  
'WOULD YOU GO AWAY?!?!?!?!'  
  
'OROOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
**To Be Continued. . .**  
  
**Author's Notes:** Thank you for reading, minna-sama! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Chibi is lonely. . .


	7. Talk To Kenshin!

        **Author's Notes:** This is a little chat with one of your fav RK men!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! The winner of the campaign is. . . . * drum roll * KENSHIN! Tell me what you think minna-sama!  
  
**Chibi sits down on nice, comfy large chair. She smiles towards the audience**:: Hello everybody! Welcome to our show, 'Your fav RK man!!!!!!!!. as well as woman in future references.' Today's guest will be Kenshin Himura!!!! Whom you've all picked to be your fav RK man!  
  
**Kenshin walks on, shyly. He smiles at Chibi, then looks over at audience. His eyes grow wide**:: ORO!!! Sessha didn't think there would be so many people!!! * **he glances around nervously** * Sessha is nervous. . . De gazoru yo. . .  
  
**Kenshin sits down on the chair next to Chibi. He smiles, blushing furiously**:: Ohayo, Chibi-dono!  
  
**Chibi smiles to audience**:: * **she whispers** * This is the best part of my job!!!! * **turns back to Kenshin** * Hello there, Mr. Himura! You've been taken here to be asked several questions I'm sure many fan-girls out there would love!  
  
**Kenshin looks down, and scratches back of head as if thinking**:: Oro. . . you COULD call it being taken. . those big men with guns were very much TAKING me. . .  
  
**Chibi blushes**:: Well yes, we had to break SOME rules. . . we didn't know if you'd WANT to come! After you know what the questions are. . . you probably want out. . . but that's ok!  
  
**Kenshin glances around, and breathes**:: Oro. . . . * **whimper** *  
  
**Chibi smiles, evilly**:: Don't worry Mr. Himura. . . I don't bite. . . Too much. . .  
  
**Kenshin smiles weakly**:: That was a joke, ne? De gazoru yo?  
  
**Chibi just ignores him**:: The first question is from * **voice goes deep** * Name and Address not shown! * **voice goes regular** * She's on phone line # 1!  
  
**Name and Address not shown**:: I have a question for Mr. Kenshin Himura, my fav RK man. ^_^;. When you were fighting Jin-eh, and you saw Kaoru's lungs paralyzed, were you really going to kill Jin-eh? Or were you waiting for Kaoru to break the spell herself, because you knew that you could NEVER kill again???? * **talking extremely fast** *  
  
**Kenshin looks around, nervously**:: Well. . . actually I WAS going to kill Jin-eh. If killing meant saving Kaoru-dono, I'd do it immediately.  
  
(( Entire audience breaks out into cheers and clapping and whistling as well as many "OOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" and "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" 's. ))  
  
**Kenshin looks around, blushing furiously**:: WHAT???  
  
**Chibi smiles evilly**:: Thank you, * **voice goes deep again** * Name and Address not shown * **voice goes regular** * Moving onto phone line #2!  
  
**Phone Line #2**:: Uhh. . . . Hi. Can Jimmy play?  
  
**Chibi frowns**:: Sorry little boy, but you've got the wrong number!  
  
**Phone Line #2**:: I'm sorry, Mrs. Niwan, but you can't fool me this time!!! Now, I'll ask again! Can Jimmy play?  
  
**Chibi frowns deeper**:: Do you have a question for Mr. Kenshin Himura?  
  
**Phone Line #2**:: Who the heck is Kenshin Himura??? Can Jimmy play???  
  
**Chibi frowns even deeper, if possible**:: Is this some kind of joke???  
  
**Phone Line #2**:: Please, Mrs. Niwan! Don't MAKE me come over there! Can Jimmy play?  
  
**Chibi starts to get angry, and Kenshin puts his hands up**:: Now now, Chibi-dono! I'm sure he's just joking around!  
  
**Chibi goes red with anger**:: I'M SORRY, YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG NUMBER!!!!  
  
**Phone Line #2**:: Fine then, **BE** that way Mrs. Niwan!!! I'll just come over and ask Jimmy is he can play! Because I mean, you DO live right next door!!!! * **hangs up** *  
  
**Chibi sits back down in seat and smiles**:: Well . . . that was interesting! Moving on to Phone Line #3!  
  
**Phone Line #3**:: Hi. First of all, I'd like to say that it's really nice of you to have this talk show, to talk to our favorite RK men, and women in future references, and, I have a question for Mr. Kenshin Himura.  
  
**Chibi smiles**:: Yes, what is it?  
  
**Phone Line #3**:: Well, I have this question, and I thought very hard on this question, because I mean, it's a good question and all. I actually thought two hours on this question, for Mr. Kenshin Himura, on your talk show, Talk To Our Favorite RK Men. . . And so I have this question.  
  
**Chibi gets a little annoyed**:: Yes what is it?  
  
**Phone Line #3**:: Well, I thought really hard on this question, and I'd like to speak to Mr. Kenshin Himura, to ask him this question, on your talk show, Talk To Our Favorite RK Men. . . So I have this question for him and I want to speak to Mr. Kenshin Himura.  
  
**Kenshin just smiles while Chibi fumes**:: I'm here, Phone Line #3-dono! Ask me your question.  
  
**Phone Line #3**:: OMG!!! So you're really **THE** Mr. Kenshin Himura!!! Wow. . . I can't believe I'm actually talking to you! This is so cool! Well, anyway, I have this question for you, that I'd like to ask you, here, on Chibi Binasu-chan's talk show, called Talk To Our Favorite RK Men. . . So I'd like to ask you my question, that I had to think up for a whole two hours.  
  
**Chibi is standing up now**:: WELL??? WHAT IS IT??? JUST SPIT IT OUT, WE"RE GETTING OLD HERE!!!!  
  
**Phone Line #3**:: Oh my gosh! The question! I forgot the question!!!  
  
**Chibi**:: ARGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!! * **hangs up on Phone Line #3** * That's it! I've HAD it with you people!!!! You never ask any good questions!!! You're SO ANNOYING!!!!!  
  
**Kenshin whimpers**:: Gomen, Chibi-dono! But I've got to go now! * **he exits** *  
  
**Chibi sighs**:: Well, that's our show, Talk To Your Fav RK Men! Up on the next episode, I'd like all the men to vote for their fav RK Women!!! And you girls can too, for the girl you would like to be. ANY girl in the entire RK show!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, and I'd appreciate some questions that you'd like to ask her! So please, come up with good question, and say the person you're asking the question to. Have fun! See ya next time!!!  
  
(( Audience roars with cheering and clapping ))  
  
**Author's Notes:** Well, that's the 'Talk to your fav RK men show'. ^_^ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! I hope this tickled your humor!  
  
^__~


	8. Where To Go?

        **Author's Notes:** Welcome to chapter eight! I'm just going to skip chapter seven if that's alright with you. There isn't a chapter seven, okay? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Thank you minna-sama!

        **Disclaimer:** I don't own my muses, I just play with them. Meow.  
  
** On with the story. . .**  
  
**Chapter Eight**  
  
Kaoru woke up to the sound of somebody talking. It didn't sound like a real person talking though. It sounded like something from off a television. But wait! Kenshin doesn't have a tv! But then. . .  
  
"NOYU!!! TURN IT DOWN!!!" she heard Kenshin scream over the tv sound. She rolled her eyes, still in bed. 'I should have known. . .' she thought. She strained to hear what Kenshin and Noyu said.  
  
"YOU OUGHT TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON!!!" Noyu screamed back, laughing his head off.  
  
Somebody from down the hall shouted, "SHUT UP YOU MANIAC!!!" the laughing stopped. Kaoru listened carefully to what the news was saying.  
  
"Yesterday in the afternoon at the Tokishi Bar, five people were murdered as well as Tokishi himself. At first it was obvious that Tokishi had killed the five people but police officers are still trying to find out how Tokishi died. As far as they know it was not suicide."  
  
Kaoru heard Kenshin groan in irritation. She smiled. 'I remember what happened yesterday. Kenshin kissed me and his eyes were violet!' she thought, remembering the tender touches that Kenshin had given her.  
  
The newsman continued, "Now with Tokishi dead, businessman Katsura has now won the election of Highest Rank by default, right next to the Supreme Rank. He is now the second most richest and powerful man alive in Japan."  
  
Kaoru sat up on her bed. 'Well, now that Tokishi is dead, what's going to become of me?' she wondered. She walked over to the closet. She gasped when she saw it. It was a beautiful dark purple kimono with pink sakura petals on it. It was beautiful.  
  
She nearly snickered with delight when she saw a sticky note on it that said, "This is from Noyu. He thought you ought to have something good to wear. ~Kenshin" Kaoru smiled evilly. "But is it really from Noyu like you say, Kenshin? Or is it from you yourself???" she whispered.  
  
Kaoru slipped into the kimono perfectly. The obi was the same color as the cherry petals and so was the ribbon that went along with it. There were also white socks and black sandals. Kaoru smiled.  
  
Once she was all done getting dressed except for the sandals, with her hair up in a ponytail with the pink ribbon, she walked out into the living room. She smiled at Kenshin when his eyes grew big looking at her.  
  
'Whoa. . .' Kenshin thought. 'Hey wait a moment! What am I thinking???' he asked himself.  
  
'Kaoru-dono is very pretty today, that she is, de gazoru yo,' Rurouni said mentally, with a sappy smile.  
  
'Yeah yeah. . .' the Battousai grumbled.  
  
Kenshin covered his look of surprise and went about making breakfast again, listening to the news. Kaoru smiled and sat down at the small table, eating her miso-soup, also listening to the news, and smiling brightly when they mentioned the weather.  
  
"The weather lately has been extremely off course. We can't actually tell you what the weather will be like this week, but if weather is as it normally is, we will have bright sunny weather getting into the mid nineties," the newsman said.  
  
Noyu could be heard shouting, "**HA!**"  
  
There was a knock at the door and Kenshin got up to see who is was. He peeked at the person through the little eyehole, and then looked back over at Kaoru, a grim look on his face. He seemed to be asking if he should even open it.  
  
Kaoru thought about it, and then shook her head as a no.  
  
Kenshin nodded once then sat back down and continued to eat. He didn't even look up when he heard Noyu screaming, "HEY! LET ME IN HIMURA! I WANNA SHOW YOU SOMETHING!"  
  
"I'm busy right now, Noyu! Come another day!" then Kenshin whispered, "Or another week. . .or month. . .or year. . ."  
  
Kaoru couldn't keep in her giggle. Kenshin heard her laugh for the first time. 'She sounds even better then what she did in my dream. . .' he thought. 'Wait! Hold on a second here! What is going on???'  
  
The Rurouni shrugged. 'I dono, de gozaru yo. . .' he started.  
  
'OH WOULD YOU STOP THAT???'  
  
'ORO!'  
  
Noyu just kept on pounding the door. "Listen!!! Himura!!! Katsura wants to see the girl!!!" he shouted. He smiled evilly when Kenshin opened the door. "So you decided to open the door, eh?"  
  
Kenshin frowned. "Does Katsura really want to see Kaoru?" he asked.  
  
Noyu nodded, and puffed on his cigarette. "Yep. He said that he wants to see you too, but he wants to see both of you without the other in the same room. I don't know why, but he told me it was urgent . . .Oi Himura, exactly what were you busy with?" Noyu looked over Kenshin's shoulder at Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin rolled his eyes. "Nothing that concerns you. Actually I was listening to your stupid tv," he told him. His amber eyes sent a daring look at Noyu, as if asking him to keep asking the question so Kenshin could kill him.  
  
"Are you sure you weren't doing something else?"  
  
"Oh yeah. I was plugging my ears."  
  
"Whatever Himura. You are so complicated. . ." Noyu went back to his own apartment and laughed very loudly.  
  
Suddenly, the door across the hallway opened up and a person came out, screaming, "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU, YOU MORON!!!" he ran into Noyu's room and screams of pain could be heard.  
  
Kenshin raised an eyebrow. After just standing there for a few moments, silence came, and then finally the man came back out, whipping his hands off, a giddy smile on his face. "That should shut him up for a while. . ." he murmured happily.  
  
Kenshin just shook his head in disgust and walked back into the room. He looked over at Kaoru. "We're going to Katsura's."  
  


* * *

  
  
The car pulled up to Katsura's house. Both Kenshin and Kaoru got out and walked up the stairs. Kaoru looked around her and saw a burnt tree. "Looks like there was a fire. . ." she said.  
  
Kenshin smirked. 'Yeah. . .because of your lightening. . .' he thought with a snicker. 'Funny. . .' He knocked on the door and the steward came once again, calling him, "Mr. Battousai." And calling Kaoru, "Miss Kamiya."  
  
They walked into the dark room with the round table. Katsura smiled at them. "Himura, leave us please. It'll only be a few moments. . ." he said. He watched as Kenshin walked into what appeared to be a waiting room.  
  
Kenshin looked around. There was nobody else there. There were a lot of brightly different colored chairs with a bright yellow carpet bellow him, a tv up in the corner with the volume down to at least two, and elevator music playing.  
  
Kenshin rolled his eyes. 'Just like Katsura. . .' he thought.  
  
Kaoru looked around and sat down at the round table. Katsura smiled at her. "You might think that I want to use you for a long time. Actually, I've found that now that I am Highest Rank, there is no need for you to help me. I'll just have Himura kill the Supreme Ranked man and then I'll become Supreme!"  
  
Kaoru nodded. 'Thank goodness. . .'  
  
"And since your fiancée is dead, we have found a small home for you in Tokyo. It has everything a young lady needs. All but a man of the house. There are many men living in that neighbor hood, and I know you'll find one of them more . . . how should I put it . . . more 'charming' then the others," Katsura continued.  
  
Kaoru nodded, but felt her heart break. 'So much for Kenshin . . .' she thought.  
  
"You will be moving there tomorrow. My men are still putting in everything you need. It has a beautiful garden, and a some-what small bathhouse. Is this alright with you?" Katsura asked.  
  
Kaoru nodded, but felt her heart break even more.  
  
"All right then. Tonight will be the last night you stay with Himura. You may go get him now and wait for us in the waiting room," Katsura pointed to the door to his left. He watched Kaoru walk in and Kenshin walk out.  
  
"Well?" Kenshin asked, ruefully.  
  
"Kaoru is to be moved to a safe house in a safe neighbor hood in downtown Tokyo. Tonight will be the last night she stays with you. . ." Katsura told Kenshin, but he trailed off a bit, as if reading Kenshin's mind.  
  
Kenshin felt a tinge of despair. 'She's moving? But then I'd never be able to see her again, being the assassin I am. . .' he thought. He watched Katsura's lips form a smile.  
  
"That is. . .unless you wish to go with her. . ." Katsura said, slowly.  
  
Kenshin thought this over. 'Do I want to be with her?' asked Battousai.  
  
'Well. . .this is tuff. . .de gozaru yo. . .' Rurouni said, trailing off a bit.  
  
'Stop acting so smarty pants!'  
  
'ORO!'  
  
Katsura smiled, evilly. "You have tonight to think this over. I'll see later, Himura," he said. He watched Kenshin and Kaoru walk out the door. 'All part of the plan. . .' he thought.  
  


* * *

  
  
Later that night, Kenshin could barely get any sleep on the large chair. 'To go, or not to go, that is the question . . .' he thought, thinking how lame his jokes were. Little did he know that in the bedroom, Kaoru couldn't get any sleep either.  
  
'I've got to tell him!' Kaoru thought. 'I've got to tell him how I feel!' but then a mocking voice asked, 'How DO you feel?' Kaoru groaned. 'In love! That's how I feel!" Kaoru slowly walked out into the living room.  
  
Kenshin heard her footsteps, but didn't move. He looked up at her. She looked so sad. He knew what she was thinking. Breaking off the painful silence, Kaoru asked, "Will you come with me?"  
  
**To Be Continued. . .  
**  
**Author's Notes: **ALL RIGHT!!!! Ok people, review. Or ELSE. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! YAY!!! Thank you minna-sama!


	9. A New Home

        **Author's Notes:** Hello everybody and welcome to chapter nine! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! Thank you minna-sama!  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own my muses, I just play with them. Meow.  
  
** On with the story . . .**  
  
** Chapter Nine**  
  
Kenshin looked up into the warm, loving and caring eyes. 'What should I do?' he wondered. If he went with her, then she would have to be part of his games with other people who want his head for millions of yen. But if he stayed then he knew that both of them would be heartbroken.  
  
'I think you should go, de gozaru yo,' Rurouni told him.  
  
'I don't know how to say that. . .' Battousai started off, but he was interrupted by Rurouni, much to his surprise since the Rurouni was usually very polite.  
  
'Let me take over,' Rurouni told him. He watched as Battousai nodded in agreement. 'Don't worry, I'll be careful, de gozaru yo.' He finished with a hint of humor.  
  
Kaoru watched as Kenshin's eyes slowly turned from amber to violet. She looked at him, not sure what he was going to do. She nearly fainted when she saw the bright smile on Kenshin's lips. "Will you go with me?" she asked again.  
  
Kenshin smiled a smile that would win over any girl that loved puppies. "Kaoru-dono, I will go anywhere with you. But I know that you would have to be in the middle of everything when it comes to the people who want my head on top of their fireplace mantel and. . ."  
  
Kaoru smiled. "Oh don't worry about that Kenshin! I can take care of myself, don't worry! But what about. . ." Kaoru trailed off. 'How should I say this???' she wondered. "What about your wife?" she asked.  
  
Kenshin looked up sharply at her for a moment, then smiled once again. 'If you do that one more time, de gozaru yo, I'll. . .' started the Rurouni.  
  
'You'll what?' Battousai asked.  
  
'Oro . . .'  
  
"Kaoru-dono, I must tell you something about her," Kenshin started. He watched as Kaoru sat down on the couch, listening intently. "Tomoe-a Yukishiro 'was' my wife. She was killed during a battle I had. Her memory is still very precious to me but I think you have helped me believe that there is still a purpose in life."  
  
Kaoru put her hand to her mouth to stop her gasp from coming out. 'Tomoe . . . Kenshin's wife . . . is dead???' Kaoru put her hand back down on her lap. "What is the purpose in life you are talking about, Kenshin?" she asked.  
  
'YOU MUST BE CRAZY!!!' Battousai screamed.  
  
'No I am not, de gozaru yo. I have to do this! I have been dreaming about doing this for a long long time! You cannot stop me!' Rurouni yelled, forgetting his politeness.  
  
Battousai just stared at him in utter disgust. 'I hate you, you know that, don't you?'  
  
'Actually that's the five thousandth, six hundred twenty third time you've told me that.'  
  
'You . . . are . . .despicable.'  
  
'Gomen.'  
  
'Ugh.'  
  
Kenshin leaned forward so he was on the couch and no longer the large chair. He came up frightfully close to Kaoru and whispered, "The purpose in life is to learn how to love and then love all you can for all your life!"  
  
Kaoru was shocked. 'Now I'm pretty sure that's not the Battousai speaking. Man does Kenshin have a split personality or what??? Hey. . .is it getting hotter in here or is he getting closer to me. . .uh oh. . .'  
  
Kenshin watched as Kaoru's eyes flew open when his lips brushed up against her's again. Kenshin smiled and gave Kaoru a full-blown kiss.  
  
Just when Kaoru thought the heat couldn't get any hotter, there was a banging at the door. "OI HIMURA! OPEN UP! YOU SAID WE'RE GONNA HAVE A GAME NIGHT TONIGHT!!! OR WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE TOMORROW NIGHT???" Noyu banged on the door.  
  
Kenshin groaned. "TOMORROW NIGHT!!!" he shouted with irritation, his eyes flashing amber. He turned back to Kaoru and shrugged, which made her giggle.  
  
"OH! OK! LATER HIMURA!" Noyu just laughed and laughed and laughed when he got back into his own room. The person across the hall could be heard growling.  
  
"SHUT UP YOU FREAK OF NATURE!!!" he shouted. The laughing stopped.  
  
Kenshin smiled at Kaoru. "I will go with you," he whispered. "On one condition!"  
  
Kaoru giggled. "And what is that?"  
  
Kenshin pulled Kaoru into a firm hug, holding her as if he was afraid she would get out of his arms and run away. Finally after a few moments he whispered in her ear, "You don't fall in love with any other man then me!"  
  


* * *

  
  
The next day, Kaoru and Kenshin got into the car and drove off to their new home. Katsura wasn't too pleased with having to release Kenshin, but he had to because he knew what would happen if he didn't. He'd have to face Kenshin's wrath.  
  
Kaoru smiled as they walked up to the house. It was certainly beautiful, with a garden and a small bathhouse. The inside of the house was absolutely perfect. It could fill more then one person. It could fill a whole family of ten! Kaoru nearly giggled at the thought.  
  
Kaoru turned to Kenshin and smiled warmly at him. His eyes were half violet and half amber, as if he was still trying to figure out which one suited him better. They both walked in and sat down on the big couches in the living room.  
  
Kaoru sighed with happiness. "This is so great Kenshin! How did Katsura pay for all this?" she asked. She watched as Kenshin smiled with a bit of humor, his eyes totally violet.  
  
"Very carefully, that's for sure," Kenshin told her.  
  
Kaoru giggled.  
  
The rest of the day was spent in the market place where they bought some food and clothing. Kaoru was still wearing her nice purple kimono that she had forced Kenshin to admit he had bought, not Noyu.  
  
But later on that night, they were trying to figure out something. Which of the many rooms would they sleep in??? Kaoru really liked the biggest one that had a whole bunch of American things in it, but still the Japanese futon.  
  
Kenshin agreed and that night they slept in separate futons. Kaoru smiled in her futon, her back towards Kenshin. 'This is going to be very interesting. . .' she thought.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. Kenshin got up, pulling a bedtime robe around himself. He walked down the stairs which led to the living room then walked over to the front door. He looked in the peek-hole and groaned.  
  
He could hear Kaoru giggling from upstairs, which made him groan again. Kenshin opened the door and immediately said, "I don't care what I said last night there is no way we are doing it tonight!!!"  
  
Noyu frowned. "But I brought all the guys! See? Here's Makota, Tsublin, Nasha and Fraknon! Come on, Himura! We wanna play!!!" he cried, pointing to each man who smiled and waved.  
  
Kenshin noted that one man didn't smile or wave. Fraknon. 'Oh well. . .' he thought. 'But I better be on my guard. I remember what happened last time Noyu brought some of his friends. . .'  
  


* * *

  
  
"Oh come on, Himura! Take another drink!" Noyu shouted.  
  
Kenshin shook his head, feeling the dizziness coming.  
  
"You loose a thousand yen, then!" Noyu shouted. He cackled when he saw Kenshin's head shoot up, his amber eyes watching him intently.  
  
"A thousand???" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Well yah! That's what you betted! The other guys are all down and it's just you and me now! Come on Himura! If you drink this one, who knows! You might win!" Noyu cried out, in the middle of hic ups.  
  
Kenshin looked down at the last bottle. He watched as Noyu drank down his last bottle but didn't get all the way down. He watched as Noyu just dropped down on the ground with a thud.  
  
Kenshin grabbed the last bottle and drank it down as much as he could. He drank the whole bottle. He smiled with relief that he had just won a thousand yen from every man here. That was five men.  
  
With the thought, 'I won!' Kenshin felt the dizziness take over him and he plopped down on the ground of his apartment, right next to the other five sleeping men. Kenshin knew that the next morning would be a living hell.  
  


* * *

  
  
Kenshin shook his head. "I'm sorry guys but it's just going to have to wait until next time. How about next week?" he asked.  
  
The five men in front of him groaned. "OH COME ON HIMURA!!!" Noyu shouted. Noyu watched as Kenshin shook his head again. Noyu looked down at his feet. "Well. . . it **IS** your first night here in this really nice house. Well, catch ya later Himura. Come on guys, let's go over to my place. . ."  
  
The five men walked into the night, but one of them gave Kenshin a lingering look. Fraknon gave him a half pitiful, half disgust, half revengeful look, then turned around and followed the others.  
  
Kenshin raised an eyebrow. 'I feel like I've seen him before. . . He has white hair and really small glasses but he must be at least twenty years old. . . (AN: Keep in mind that in my story, Kenshin is twenty eight and he didn't need to do the ten years of wandering, rather he did ten more years of working with Katsura. Just thought I'd let you know. . .heheheh)  
  
Kenshin closed the door and walked back up the stairs. He looked down at Kaoru who had questioning eyes. Kenshin sat down on his futon and looked at her. Finally he told her questioning gaze, "I think we've got an enemy already on our tail. And it's been a long time since I've seen him. And most importantly, Fraknon isn't really his name."  
  
**To Be Continued. . .  
**  
**Author's Notes:** Thank you for reading! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Bye bye minna-sama!


	10. Pesky Roommates

**        Author's Notes:** Hello and welcome to chapter ten! ^_^ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! I've got the opening theme song in my head. . . lalala. . .  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own my muses, I just play with them. Meow.  
  
**On with the story. . .**  
  
**Chapter Ten**  
  
The next morning, Kenshin woke to the sound of the doorbell ringing. Angrily, he got out of his futon and stormed down the stairs. He opened the door. "What do you want?" he asked, amber eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
The mailman took one look at him and gasped. He started to back away in fear and stuttered, "A. . .A. . .L. . .Letter for you. . . sir. . ." with that, the mailman shoved the letter into Kenshin's hands and ran off.  
  
Kenshin raised an eyebrow and looked down at the letter. 'I am NOT in the mood right now. . .' he told himself when he saw Katsura's name on it. Kenshin walked back into the house to see Kaoru making some breakfast.  
  
He sat down at the table, moving his katana around on his left hip in order to sit comfortably. He opened the envelope and began to read. When he was done, he looked up at Kaoru's questioning gaze.  
  
"Well? Read it aloud!" Kaoru told him.  
  
Kenshin mumbled something under his breath about stupid women who don't care anything about whither or not the stupid letter has good or bad news.  
  
       "Hello there, it is I, Katsura. You might be wondering what in the world I have to say. Well, we didn't make that house so big for only two people, and you're nuts if that's what you think. No no, you're going to have three roommates. Sorry, Himura, I know what you're thinking. One of them is an ex- fighter-for-hire, another is a doctor, and the third is a growing little swordsman. You'll understand what I mean when they knock on your door around breakfast time this morning. I think they may be a little help to you. . ."  
  
        As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. Kaoru got up and opened the door. There stood a very tall man wearing a white suit with a red bandana, apparently the ex-fighter-for-hire, next to him stood a woman wearing a nurse outfit like clothing with long raven hair, apparently the doctor, and in front of the tall man stood a small boy around the age of ten with a bokken strapped to his back, and could be no other then the growing-little- swordsman.  
  
       The tall man smiled. "Oi, what's your name? We're going to be roommates!" he said. He watched as Kenshin came speeding over to him, amber eyes flashing.  
  
      "Roommates?" Kenshin asked dangerously. He didn't relax when Kaoru told him to hush.  
  
      "Yes, Kenshin. These are our roommates! Please! Come in!" Kaoru led the three into the living room where they all sat down on the couches. 'Whoever they are, I don't like the look that doctor gave me. . .' she thought, deciding to give them a chance at least.  
  
       The doctor sat next to Kenshin with a giddy smile on those bright red painted lips. "Hello there! What's your name? My name is Megumi Takani!" she said, sitting dangerously close to Kenshin.  
  
       Kenshin glared daggers at her. "Kenshin Himura, is my name, and if you don't mind I'd prefer it if you sat a bit farther away from me," he said coldly. He watched as Megumi pouted and thought she had given up, but Megumi didn't.  
  
     "Ohhhh. . .why so cold, Ken-san? Do you mind if I call you Ken-san?" Megumi didn't give him any time to respond. "Oh Ken-san! Thank you! I'm sure we're going to be the best of friends!" she said, with a tight hug on his arm.  
  
      Kenshin glared at her as if he was trying to punch holes into her with his eyes. "Get away from me. . ." he hissed. He stood up and walked over to the wall where he leaned against it.  
  
      Kaoru watched in jealousy as Megumi stood up and walked over to Kenshin and leaned against the wall. Kenshin hissed at her again and walked back over to the couch, only to find Megumi following him. "Would you stop that?" he asked.  
  
      Megumi purred. "Ohhh. . .Ken-san is SO mean to me!!!" she cried, but didn't let up and just sat quietly next to Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin turned to the ex-fighter-for-hire. "So. . .who are you? And do I even want to know?" he asked. He was really not in the mood today.  
  
The extremely tall man sitting on the large chair across the couch grinned evilly, a fish bone in his mouth. "Sanosuke Sagara, but you can call me Sano. They used to call me Zanza, Fighter For Hire, but I've quite that name and went back to regular Sano," he said.  
  
Kenshin bowed his head, though inside he didn't really mean it. He turned to the ten year old kid. "And you?" he asked, with a bit of sarcasm.  
  
The kid looked up at him. "Yahiko Miogii, the world's greatest swordsman!" he cried, pulling out his bokken and standing up in front of them. He did a few strikes and pointed his bokken down at Sano's throat.  
  
"The world's greatest swordsman? A child? No way!" Kaoru shouted, feeling a bit pesky with these people. 'How dare they ruin Kenshin and mine relationship!!!! That Megumi girl is gonna get it!!!'  
  
"Yeah, only an ugly girl like you would never understand such a thing!" Yahiko shouted back. He watched with a raised eyebrow when Kaoru got up and looked down at him.  
  
"Ugly girl??? I'll have you know, Yahiko-chan, that I am very pretty for my age!!!" Kaoru shouted back, her temper rising up higher and higher.  
  
"For your age? Then all the other girls who are eighteen years old are REALLY UGLY! And don't call me chan!!!" Yahiko shouted, his bokken in ready position.  
  
"Oho! We've struck a nerve haven't we, Yahiko-CHAN??? Well take this!" Kaoru took the bokken away from Yahiko and started pounding him on the head. When Yahiko started to run away for his life, she ran after him. This lead into a wild goose chase all over the large building.  
  
Kenshin just watched them run around while Megumi and Sano laughed. A part of him wanted to shout out, 'ORO!' but another told him 'fat-chance!' Kenshin hated it when he had to battle with himself.  
  
Suddenly, there was another knock on the door. Everybody stopped laughing and looked at the door. Kenshin got up and opened it. He rolled his eyes when he saw what stood in front of him.  
  
"I take it that this man is your responsibility?" the police officer asked, his reddish amber eyes starring down at Kenshin, his voice with no emotion, maybe a hint of humor. He held onto another man who was drooping on the floor.  
  
Kenshin took in a deep breath. "What happened 'this' time and what is your name?" he asked, dangerously. He watched, as the police officer didn't even flinch. In fact the tall man didn't change his expression of nothingness.  
  
"My name? Saitoh Hajime, head of the police. What happened? This man was found driving drunk," the tall man said, lifting the drooping man up a bit more so Kenshin could get a good look at him.  
  
Kenshin rolled his eyes at the sight. "Noyu, what have you done now?" he murmured.  
  


* * *

  
  
After Noyu was sent to the hospital for a few checks in case he hurt himself in the car crash, the rest of the day was spent with Kaoru trying her best to get to know these people better while Kenshin tried to just stay away.  
  
It turned out Megumi had a 'thing' for Kenshin and that Kaoru didn't like her very much, Sano was in debt big time and ate her food like a pig, and then saying it was horrible, and Yahiko-'chan' was the biggest brat in the world, calling her very bad names.  
  
Kenshin watched all of this but didn't budge from his perch on top of the railway where he sat meditating. These people were going to get killed if they didn't watch out. He sat with his arms crossed and his eyes complete amber, trying to zone out everybody.  
  
Around three in the afternoon, Kaoru came over to Kenshin, a frown on her face. She put her hands on her hips and huffed, "Kenshin! Sano and Yahiko got into another fight and Sano's clothes are stained in blood! I don't have time to wash it because I have to go to the market and Megumi is too busy tending to the patients at her little hospital stand outside. I wouldn't even TRUST Sano or Yahiko to wash it, they'll turn it green or something! So could you please wash it?" she didn't realize she was shouting.  
  
Kenshin looked up at her. 'Oro? Washing?' asked Rurouni.  
  
'I'm not doing no stupid laundry. NO FREAKIN WAY!!!' screamed Battousai.  
  
'Well. . . it seems that Kaoru-dono is very busy and I'm sure she's right, Sano and Yahiko would never be able to do it. Besides, I have some experience with it when I used to wash Master Hiko and mine clothes, de gozaru yo. . .' Rurouni responded.  
  
Battousai put his hands on his hips and snorted.  
  
'For Kaoru-dono?' Rurouni asked with a weak smile.  
  
'For Kaoru. . .yah yah whatever. . .'  
  
Rurouni bounced up and down with glee. 'ALLRIGHT!' he cried. 'I'm going to make Kaoru-dono proud of me!!!'  
  
Kaoru watched in amazement as Kenshin went speeding down the railway, still sitting on it, crying out, "ORO!" when he hit the bottom of the rail where a large round handle was, fall down over the side of the rail and onto the ground bellow, face first, stay down for a couple seconds, then get back up and whizzed outside to where Sano's clothes was inside a bucket of water with soup.  
  
Kaoru raised an eyebrow, whispering, "Oro?"

        **To Be Continued. . .**  
  
**Author's Notes:** YAY! Chapter ten! Thank you minna-sama! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Please review! Chibi is lonely! * whimper *


	11. A New Enemy

       **Author's Notes:** Hello and welcome to chapter eleven! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! Thank you minna-sama!  
  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own my muses, I just play with them. Meow.  
  
**On with the story. . .**  
  
** Chapter Eleven**  
  
Little did the smiling giddily Kenshin know that somebody, other then Kaoru, was watching him. In the shadows the figure watched with seemingly endless blue eyes. The figure smiled, large white teeth showing. 'Gotcha. . .'  
  
Meanwhile, Kenshin was having the time of his life, washing Sano's clothing. He smiled, eyes bright violet. 'Kaoru-'dono' ain't gonna be 'proud' of you, ya know! It's only washing clothing not that much of a big deal!' Battousai told him.  
  
Rurouni blushed. 'I think Kaoru-dono would like it, de gozaru yo,' he said, shyly.  
  
'Well she's not.'  
  
'What make's you think that?'  
  
'Well, if you hadn't noticed, there's somebody 'other' then her watching you.'  
  
'Really? Where?'  
  
'Over there.'  
  
Kenshin looked up and into the shadows of the trees. He frowned when he saw something move on the tree. A scarf got caught in the tree and was wrapped around a branch. Kenshin's frown deepened. The scarf was dark red.  
  
'I know that scarf. . .' he thought, eyes turning amber. 'Why wouldn't I? I fought against him several times and he's probably back for more. . .that idiot. . .'  
  
The figure landed safely on the ground behind the fence. 'He saw me!' he thought. 'Darn, Battousai isn't getting as weak as I had hoped he would be. He's still there a bit. . .Better tell the boss!' the figure ran as fast as he could away from Katsura's property.  
  
Kaoru watched this scene unfold and how Kenshin's eyes had turned from the most happiest violet she had ever seen on him into a very hating amber, though not as bad as she had seen before.  
  
Yahiko watched from behind her, his mind screaming, 'What is up with this girl? Does she like Kenshin or something? But then, why is she so stiff and everything? Is something bad going on??? SOMEBODY TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  


* * *

  
  
The figure walked down a long red carpet, apparently in a cave somewhere, down toward a throne. On the throne sat a figure dressed completely in orange and blue. The figure bowed. "My lord, I have news!" he called.  
  
The person sitting on the throne smiled wickedly. "Good. . . finally, Jin-eh! What is it?"  
  
Jin-eh looked up at the person sitting on the throne. "Battousai grows soft, but is still not ready to be attacked yet! Funny that this has happened to him before and yet he doesn't realize it's happening again!" he said.  
  
The person sitting on the throne laughed. "Excellent, at least we're getting somewhere!" he cried.  
  
Suddenly, a messenger came scrambling in. He bowed, and without looking up said, "Your Majesty, there is a message for you from Katsura!" the messenger gave the lord the message then scrambled out of the room in fear of his life.  
  
The lord opened up the message and began to read it through his small circled spectacles. He smiled. "So they have room mates. . .what a pleasant surprise. . .Yes Katsura you treat me well!" he said.  
  
Jin-eh smiled, his huge white teeth showing. "My lord, shall I continue to spy?" he asked, as though it weren't obvious.  
  
The lord laughed. "Of course! Now get out there!" he said with a bit more anger then usual, getting tired of Jin-eh's stupid jokes.  
  
Jin-eh bowed and before he came out of the cave, he turned around and said, "Of course, Lord Enishi!"  
  


* * *

  
  
Kenshin wasn't too happy that he was being spied on, so he got everybody inside and shut all the windows. "It is not safe don't you see?" he asked them all.  
  
Sano scratched the top of his head, wearing his newly washed clothes that shone out a wonderfully bright white. "Why not, Kenshin?" he asked.  
  
Kenshin rolled his eyes. 'This man obviously doesn't know that he's talking to Battousai, the manslayer. . .What an idiot!' Battousai cried.  
  
Rurouni looked sad. 'Sanosuke isn't an idiot! He's actually quite smart. . . .I think. . . .' he said, then trailed off realizing his mistake.   
  
Megumi pouted, then cheered up a bit. "I'll stay inside if you play with me, Ken-san!" she purred. She was suddenly being attacked by a very angry Kaoru.  
  
"Don't talk to Kenshin like that, you stupid kitsune!!!!! Don't you see that he doesn't like it???" she screamed, banging Megumi on the head with the bokken she had pulled off the rack on the wall.   
  
Sano sneered. "Looks like 'somebody' is jealous!" he said, pointing to Kaoru. He obviously didn't know how much of a temper Kaoru really had.  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE. . . ." Kaoru was immediately gnawing on Sano's head. Yahiko laughed at the sight of Sano while Megumi took her chance to get closer to Kenshin, only to find him missing.  
  
"Hey! Where's Ken-san?" she asked nobody.  
  
Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked around for Kenshin, but couldn't find him.  
  
Kenshin smiled as he sat inside of his room, happy to get away from the whole commotion. Good thing he locked the doors and that only he knew the code to them so everybody wouldn't try to get out.  
  
Or. . . so he thought.  
  


* * *

  
  
Yahiko smiled evilly. 'Just a little more to the right. . . and. . . .' he turned to little dial, listening carefully for the little click he expected.  
  
But unfortunately for him, he couldn't hear anything with Kaoru and Megumi bickering with Sano pointing out that they were both insane girls, which would make them beat HIM up. Yahiko rolled his eyes. 'Those idiots. . . .' he thought.  
  
"Hey!!!! **BE QUIET**!!!!" he shouted, but it was for nothing, because nobody could hear him. Little did Yahiko know that somebody was peeping through the shades.  
  
Jin-eh smiled. 'Ahhhhhh. . . .so you tried to lock them all in, eh Battousai?' he asked nobody inside his head.  
  
He smiled wickedly. 'Step completed. Battousai shields himself from nothing and puts himself into a barrier he can't get out of!" Jin-eh laughed and cackeled evilly. "Soon Battousai. . ." he whispered. "Soon. . ."  
  
**To Be Continued. . .**  
  
**Author's Notes:** Sorry it was kind of short. ^_^; Eheheheh. . . eheh. . . REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Thank you minna-sama!!! Please review!


	12. Kidnapped Love

        **Author's Notes:** Hello and welcome to chapter twelve. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Thank you minna-sama!!!  
  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own my muses, I just play with them. Meow.  
  
**On with the story!**  
  
**Chapter Twelve**  
  
It didn't take long for all of those held very much captive in their own house to go insane. Sano would drink and drink and drink . . . saying he wouldn't stop until he could breathe fresh air again, Megumi kept on annoying Kenshin with her fox ears and tail, or fighting with Kaoru over him, Yahiko called Kaoru 'Busu' nearly a million times a day and would bonk Sano on the head with his bokken, and Kaoru would fight with Megumi, fight with Yahiko-CHAN, or fight with Sano.  
  
As for Kenshin. . .well. . .He stayed on his own. Sitting in his room on his futon, he daydreamed of years ago. Back to when he was living with Tomoe.   
  


* * *

  
  
"Tomoe. . .Will you. . .marry me? For real?" Asked a young Battousai, for once his eyes going soft instead of their normal fiery amber.  
  
Tomoe looked up at him, and smiled gently, her beautiful porcelain face burning in the young Battousai's eyes. "Yes. . .Kenshin, I will," she told him, her voice soft and creamy, like usual.  
  
For the first time in what seemed like forever, the young Battousai smiled. Not too brightly, mind you, but it was good for a start. That smile he knew would remain in his memory. . .forever.  
  


* * *

  
  
Kenshin sighed. Oh how he missed that beautiful woman!!! He brought his knees up into his face, and if he hadn't been to hard all his life he would have broken down in tears.  
  
Kaoru watched from the doorway, finally escaping from Megumi, Yahiko and Sano for once. She frowned, she didn't like Kenshin looking so sad. She remembered her promise to him, and that she would change him into a better person. Kaoru didn't realize it but soon she was standing right next to him.  
  
Kenshin heard her come in. He frowned slightly. 'Stupid, ignorant girl! I told her not to fall in love with any other man, sure, but did I tell her that 'I' love her??? Nooooooo. . . .!!!' Battousai screamed.  
  
Rurouni frowned at him. 'Just hear what she has to say, de gazoru yo!' he told his evil-twin-brother.   
  
Battousai rolled his eyes. 'Fine fine. . .'  
  
Kenshin looked up at her. "What is it?" he asked. He scowled himself when he realized that came out WAY too coldly and saw Kaoru bite her lip.  
  
Kaoru kneeled down next to him. "You're having bad daydreams again. . .aren't you?" she asked, softly.  
  
'Man does she look just like Tomoe!?!' Battousai thought.  
  
"Maybe," Kenshin replied.  
  
"I think you were."  
  
"What do you care?"  
  
"I care about you," Kaoru nearly screamed at herself for saying such a thing. 'Stupid! Stupid Stupid!!!' she thought.  
  
Kenshin looked surprised at her, but then his face softened. Eyes still amber, he asked, "Why would anybody care for Sessha?" Kenshin realized that was the first time he had ever called himself that. 'What is going on here????? RUROUNI!!!!!!" Battousai screamed.  
  
Rurouni smiled weakly. 'Gomen. . .'  
  
"Why would no one care?"  
  
"I'm a manslayer! That's why!" Kenshin nearly yelled at Kaoru. He watched as her face softened a bit, and thought she'd back down.  
  
Kaoru didn't back down though. "But maybe you should help people, and atone for your sins! Kenshin, that is what you should do!" She told him.  
  
Kenshin thought this over for a moment. 'Atone for my sins and help people?' Battousai asked.  
  
Rurouni scratched his beardless chin. 'It IS a good a idea. . .de gazoru ka. . .'  
  
After a few moments of thinking, Kenshin realized that he felt something wet on his shoulder. He looked down. Kaoru was on his shoulder, crying. Kenshin softened more then he ever had before.  
  
Eyes turning violet, he wrapped his strong arms around Kaoru and hugged her. He listened as her cries slowly stopped, and felt her hug him back. Kenshin smiled. 'Hmmmm. . .this is interesting,' Battousai said.  
  
Rurouni smiled, evilly. 'This COULD get interesting. . .' he said. 'De gazoru yo.' He added quickly.

        Kenshin took Kaoru's chin with his hand, and pressed his lips against hers. Kaoru gladly accepted the kiss, and soon Kenshin was taking off her yakata. Sending butterfly kisses down her neck, Kenshin took her hair out of it's ribbon, allowing to fall beautifully down her shoulders.

        Kaoru sighed. "Kenshin?"

        "Yes?"

        "Do you love me?"

        ". . . Kaoru. Look at me."-she looked at him-"I love you, Kaoru Kamiya. Make me the happiest man alive and tell me the same thing back." He smiled at her, his amber eyes clearly showing hope.

        "I. . . I love you," Kaoru never got the chance to say anything more, because Kenshin had taken her whole yakata off and was pressing kisses all over her body. "Ohhh Kenshin. . .My Battousai. . ."  
  


* * *

  
  
Jin-eh watched from the window, smiling evilly, his huge white teeth showing. He watched as the two bodies fell onto the futon, doing their hearts desire. 'This is interesting. . .' he thought.  
  
He walked over to the garden, and knew what would happen next. He waited all day long, until it was late at night. He watched as the screen door opened. He smiled. 'I knew it. That girl did her 'hearts desire' and yet at the same time, got her way out of the dungeon. Or so she thinks. . .'  
  
Kaoru stepped out into the fresh air. She sighed, remembering what she and Kenshin had done. 'That was interesting. . .' she was the fourth the think that.  
  
Jin-eh quietly tip-toed over to where she stood, then put his hands over her mouth. Kaoru tried to scream, but she couldn't with Jin-eh's hand over her mouth. She felt dizzy, all breathe escaping her.  
  
Jin-eh smiled evilly, and carried Kaoru limp body off into the distant, to Enishi's evil secret lair.  
  
** To Be Continued. . .**  
  
**Author's Notes:** Thank you minna-sama for being patient with me!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! YAY! A lime scene! 


	13. Enishi's Joy, Kenshin's Anger

        **Author's Notes:** Hello and welcome to chapter thirteen! YAY! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! Thank you minna-sama!  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own my muses, I just play with them. Meow.  
  
**On with the story. . .**  
  
**Chapter Thirteen**  
  
Kenshin sighed as he walked around the house. He was looking all over for Kaoru, since he couldn't find her. 'Blast that Katsura, he HAD to make this house a mansion!!!' Kenshin thought. The house was so big he couldn't find her. He had asked Megumi, Yahiko, and Sano but none of them had seen her. That's when Kenshin spotted the open window. He growled. 'This is not good!!!'  
  
He went outside only to see nobody. It was getting pretty dark outside, but there was a lantern out there. He looked around more carefully. That's when he saw a note on the ground. He rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what had happened, and opened the note.  
  
"Battousai, I've got your little woman. Come find me, battle me, and loose to me. Just try to find me first. Just remember my sister"  
  
Kenshin crumpled the paper. He frowned, his eyes immediately turning from their recent violet to their hard core amber. His deep and angry thoughts were disturbed however, when a menacingly familiar voice ran through the cold night's air.  
  
"Oi Himura! Whatcha got there?" Kenshin turned to see Noyu walking up, cigarette poking out of the side of his mouth, and a cast on his right leg.  
  
Kenshin resisted the temptation to behead the annoying little fiend, but decided it would be a waste of his time. "I thought you were in the hospital, Noyu," he said, voice cold as ice.  
  
Noyu smiled, pathetically thinking over what he had just done. "I did something no man has ever done before!" he walked all the way over to Kenshin, until he was about five feet from him. "I escaped! I was actually supposed to get out in three weeks, but I didn't feel like sitting on my butt for that long, so I got out in the middle of the night, and headed over here! Great plan, eh?"  
  
"Hn," came the answer.  
  
"So, Himura, whatcha doing outside in the dead of night, with that little note? Not from Katsura, is it?" Noyu asked, after a large puff off his cigarette.  
  
Kenshin glared daggers at the poor, limping man, and straightened up his back a bit. "No, it's not from Katsura, nor does it have anything to do with you!" he said, voice even colder, spitting venom.  
  
Now, I might remind you, that when Kenshin talks like this, the man or woman he was talking to would run away, like a frightened cat. Noyu, however, is NOT your average man, so he just stood there, and laughed.  
  
"What's so funny, moron?"  
  
"Gee, and 'I' thought that pet of yours would soften you, but she hasn't even barely touched your coldness!!! Gods above, Himura! What happened? Did your birdy fly away?" Noyu teased, not knowing the reality of his question.  
  
Kenshin once again glared daggers at Noyu. "It's none of your business! Now go home! Or even better, go back to the hospital! I should hope that after your little escape tonight they'll put you in the retarded section!"  
  
At this, Noyu decided to not push the Hitokiri any further. "Fine fine. . . Himura. Whatever you say! None of my beeswax. . ." he walked off into the night, and Kenshin noted that he was headed in the opposite direction of the hospital.  
  
Kenshin grunted, knowing that his little 'chat' with Noyu might have been a distraction, so he headed off into the night, running madly for a place he hadn't been in ten long years.  
  


* * *

  
  
Enishi smirked as he looked down upon the Battousai's woman. "So this is she. . . eh?" he wondered aloud. He watched as Kaoru lazily sat up and looked around herself. He was very pleased to see her frightened face.  
  
"W. . . Where am I?" Kaoru asked aloud. She looked over at Enishi. She had no idea who this man was! 'Who is he? And what does he want with me? He probably kidnapped me to get at Kenshin, but. . . why?'  
  
Enishi smiled and walked down to Kaoru from his stone throne. He was wearing entire orange with a few blue clothes, with a blue cape. He swished his cape around himself. He had brilliant white hair and small circled glasses. Kaoru noted the big cheesy grin on his face.  
  
"You may be wondering why you are here, ne?" Enishi asked, voice booming.  
  
Kaoru nodded, nimbly, not quite sure if she should get up and kick his butt.   
  
"You're here because I despise your little boyfriend, the Battousai! I despise him with all the hatred of the world, and mind you that's quite a lot because there are many hateful people out there," Enishi continued with his speech.  
  
Kaoru frowned a bit. "Why do you hate him? He was only following orders from Katsura!" she yelled.  
  
Enishi raised an eyebrow. "Of course. . ." He murmured. "The Battousai would naturally pick a feisty woman. . ." His train of thoughts were semi different though, 'And extremely beautiful at that. . .'  
  
Kaoru's frown deepened.  
  
"Ah but the Battousai did much more then that!" Enishi continued. "He killed my sister! My beloved sister. . ." Enishi sighed at the thought of his beautiful sister. How kind a woman she was back then. . .  
  
Kaoru gasped. 'Kenshin killed his sister?' she thought, bewildered. 'The only woman I've ever heard of him talking about killing was. . .' that's when the thought hit her like a dagger. '. . .Tomoe. . .'  
  
Enishi nodded, knowing her thoughts well. "That's right, little girl, he killed my sister!"  
  
Kaoru immediately grew angry. "Little girl??? Who are you calling little girl???" she asked. She stood up and walked to Enishi, ready to slap him.  
  
Enishi had different plans though. He grabbed Kaoru with his powerful arms and held her tightly against himself. He smiled a goofy grin. "You and I are just going to have to wait until the Battousai figures it out and comes over here, aren't we?" he asked, in a mere whisper.  
  
Kaoru tried her best to get away from this horrible man, but saw the despair in Enishi's eyes. 'Kenshin killed his sister. . .' she thought. 'This poor man must have suffered greatly. . . I suppose I should help him become a nicer man.' She corrected herself. 'Oh man! That's TWO promises to TWO different men!!! Kaoru,' she told herself. 'You wished for an adventure. . . I guess you ought to use the time you've got wisest!'  
  
Kaoru snuggled closer to Enishi, if that was possible. "Of course. . ." she told him. She watched his grin grow bigger and his eyes fill with joy. She hesitated her sigh, she knew tonight would be a difficult one to get through.  
  
Little did Kaoru know, but she was slowly falling in love with Enishi Yukishiro.  
  


* * *

  
  
        It was the next day when Kenshin climbed up a stone stairway, up to a place in the woods where nobody had lived in for ten years. He looked around. He saw a garden that looked like a farm that hadn't been taken care of for decades, overgrown with many weeds and even a small growing, yet dieing, maple tree here and there.  
  
Then he looked over to his right, where a large section of the ground was black and brown, with a few weeds here and there, but everything pretty much growing around it, since the soil there appeared to be very much dead.  
  
It was the house he and Tomoe had lived in, and the house he had burned to the ground, Tomoe, his beautiful late wife, burned with. Kenshin averted his eyes from the house and garden, and looked around more. He was sent here for a reason, where was Enishi hiding???  
  
Kenshin walked around. He walked into the section of the ground where his house 'would' have stood. That's when he noticed a hole big enough for him to climb through. He walked over to it. That's when he heard voices.  
  
He peeked his head inside of the hole to see Kaoru, the love of his 'recent' life, dancing with another man!!! His eyes grew bigger when he saw who the man was. It was Enishi Yukishiro!!!  
  
Kenshin watched in pure hatred of Enishi as they shared small kisses and snuggles and cuddles together, while eating a hearty breakfast that none other then Jin-eh had came up with.  
  
Kaoru smiled giddily as she heard Enishi's laughter. It was the purest laughter she had ever heard. She had never heard Kenshin laugh like this!!! She didn't realize it, but throughout the night, she had fallen in love with Enishi.  
  
When not angry with somebody, Enishi was very kind, loving, warm, happy and caring. Who would have thought that any man who had lived his life with pure hatred for another, would be this content?  
  
Kaoru supposed it was because he liked her. She didn't know it but Kaoru looked amazingly like Tomoe, and she reminded Enishi of his sister, only a little bit more outward.   
  
Kenshin felt like steam was coming out of his ears. He hesitated on jumping right into the hole, but instead, he decided to sit back a bit and ponder on what his plan would be. Kenshin growled when he heard more laughter, and decided to move away from the hole. Eyes completely amber, a scowl on his face and dog like growling coming from his throat, Kenshin pondered on his plan of action.  
  
**To Be Continued. . .**  
  
**Author's Notes:** YAY!!! I give a large thanks to Female Hitokiri Battousai on her WONDERFUL ideas!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Thank you minna-sama!


	14. Betrayed

        **Author's Notes:** Hello and welcome to chapter fourteen. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! K&K all the way!  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own my muses, I just play with them. Meow.  
  
**On with the story. . .**  
  
** Chapter Fourteen**  
  
Kaoru sighed happily as she watched Enishi's happy face. 'Gee, never seen Kenshin do that before. . .' her happy face turned into a slight frown at the thought of Kenshin. 'I wonder how long it'll take him to find this place. . . wherever we are. . .' Kaoru was just hit by a thought then. 'Oh no!!! Kenshin will probably fight with Enishi!!! This is not good. . .'  
  
Enishi looked at Kaoru's troubled face. "What's the matter, dearest?" he asked. 'Dearest' was just a small joke of his that he called Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru immediately smiled a little too cheerful. "Oh nothing!" though her train of thought was, 'Gods above, why does he call me dearest??? I've only lost my virginity to Kenshin. . . I mean. . . me and Enishi we never. . .' Kaoru slapped that evil thought out of her head. 'No way I'm ever going THAT far with him!!!'   
  


* * *

  
  
Sano took another drink from his sake bottle. He smiled giddily at Megumi. "Hey fox, have you seen Kenshin lately?" he asked.  
  
Megumi turned to him, a thoughtful look on her face. "Hmm. . . now that you mention it, I haven't seen Ken-san all day!!! Or last night!!! He was looking for Kaoru, remember???"  
  
Sano nodded, and Megumi couldn't tell if he was agreeing with her or if he was nodding off to sleep. Suddenly, Yahiko pushed through the door, a startled look on his face. "**KENSHINANDKAORUAREMISSINGANDKAORU'SBEENKIDNAPPEDANDKENSHINWENTLOOKINGFORHER ANDNOWTHEYSTILLHAVEN'TRETURNEDANDSOMEPOLICEGUYISLOOKINGFORKENSHIN!!!!"** he yelled extremely fast.  
  
Sano smiled, "Whoa whoa whoa. . . pipe down punk! Now what was that??? Tell it more slowly!!!" 

        Megumi nodded with him.  
  
Yahiko gave them both exasperated looks. Then he sighed and said, "Kenshin and Kaoru are missing, and Kaoru's been kidnapped and Kenshin went looking for her and now they still haven't returned and some police guy is looking for Kenshin!"

  
Sano frowned and got up. "Right. . . we'll just have to find him. But how did you know all this?" he asked, his voice going a bit more smoother, and Megumi actually secretly believed that Sano's voice was EXTREMLY dreamy. Of course, she wouldn't admit this even to herself!  
  
Yahiko handed Sano a note. "Read this!"  
  
Sano frowned. "Right. . . let's go!" On the note had been Kenshin telling him he wouldn't be returning for some time to get Kaoru back. Sano didn't know where he was, but if he looked around hard enough, anybody could have spotted a man with long blood red hair and a X shaped scar on his left cheek.  
  
He, Yahiko and even Megumi went out searching for both Kenshin and Kaoru, and the police guy helped them. He said his name was Saitoh Hajime.  
  


* * *

  
  
What felt like years went by, though it was only a month. Kaoru began to wonder what was going on with Kenshin, and why hadn't he come to get her out of here!!!  
  
Kenshin sat, perched atop a tree, still thinking, memories of this place giving him haunted dreams. Thinking up a plan to save Kaoru wasn't as easy as it sounded. Another thought also haunted him.  
  
Kenshin realized that he was jealous of Enishi. Why, he knows not. Or at least the Battousai doesn't. 'Rurouni, I don't get it. Why am I jealous???' Battousai asked, grief apparent in his voice.  
  
Rurouni smiled. "Sessha thinks it is probably because you have feelings for her, de gozaru yo.'  
  
Battousai looked at his good-side's bright violet eyes. 'You really think so? Like what?' Battousai couldn't believe he was actually asking Rurouni for advice. He never thought the day would come. But it looks like it did.  
  
Rurouni blushed. 'Well, Sessha. . . sessha. . . sessha loves Kaoru- dono!' he finally admitted.  
  
Battousai smirked. 'Right. . .'  
  
'Really!!! Sessha does!!!'  
  
'Uh huh. . . sure you do. . .'  
  
'I DO I DO!!!'  
  
'You mean you wanna hold her?'  
  
'Hai!'  
  
'Squeeze her?'  
  
'Hai!'  
  
'Then you gotta go in that hole and kick Enishi's **ass**!!!'  
  
'HAI!!!' Battousai laughed uncontrollably as Rurouni went running off into the distant and to the hole. He watched as Rurouni jumped into it, very quietly, determined to win back his love.  
  
In reality, Kenshin jumped into the hole, going unnoticed since Enishi and Kaoru were in a different room. Amber-pinkish eyes darted across the room. He walked over to where Enishi stood, hand wavering over his katana, ready to strike at any blessed moment.  
  
Kenshin looked over at Kaoru, when his eyes widened with fear. Kaoru's stomach had a slight bump on it. That could only mean one thing! Kaoru. . . was. . . pregnant with a child!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Now solid amber eyes glared daggers at Enishi. Kenshin wasn't sure if the child was his or not, but hey, he couldn't remember that night very good anymore. All he knew was that Kaoru had lost her virginity.  
  
Enishi sensed somebody else in the room. He turned around to see burning amber eyes throwing daggers at him. He smirked, and grabbed Kaoru violently. "Ahhh. . . Battousai! I see you've finally come!!!" he cried out.  
  
Kaoru turned to see Kenshin, glaring at Enishi. Her eyes of happiness turned to eyes of sorrow, to see Kenshin and to know she had been cheating on him. That's when a overly loud voice came into her head and said, 'He doesn't love you!!! Of course not!!! You've had so much better times with Enishi!!! He loves you!'  
  
Just then, a much smaller voice told the other one, 'No! That's not true!!! I love Kenshin, and he loves me!!! I was only pretending to love Enishi to make him happy!!!'  
  
'Then THAT means you're a traitor!! A traitor to BOTH men!!!' the louder one shouted.  
  
'No!! No!!! No!!!! No I'm not!!! I love Kenshin, and he loves me!' the smaller voice cried, getting louder by the minutes.  
  
'Then why is he glaring at you??? Why hasn't he been very nice to you???' snorted the louder one.  
  
'He isn't glaring at me, he's glaring at Enishi!!! Enishi, whom I helped very goodly!!!' the smaller one cried again, voice getting stronger.  
  
'You really want to believe that?'  
  
'YES!!!'  
  
Kaoru stopped fighting with herself. She knew what would happen next. Enishi and Kenshin would fight, and one of them would win and the other would die. Or so she thought.  
  
"Get your filthy hands off her, Yukishiro!" Kenshin cried out, his cold as ice voice and his burning amber eyes growing strong every minute.  
  
Enishi smirked. "No way ho zay!! She's mine now!!! And so is that child!!!" Enishi shouted at Kenshin.  
  
Kaoru was shocked. She and Enishi. . . had Enishi. . . . WHAT??? They had never done that!! Kaoru watched as Kenshin's angry face turned surprised also. She also saw a tinge of jealousy, but then Kenshin's face went back to angry.  
  
"I see you're surprised, Kaoru, my dear! Well you should be! I took you in when you were sleeping! You're such a little angel when you're asleep. . ." Enishi laughed evilly.  
  
"No! I'll never believe that!!! Come over here and fight like a man, Yukishiro!!!" Kenshin taunted. He hated this man, though deeply, he felt a tinge of sorry for the poor man. After all, Kenshin WAS the one who had killed Enishi's sister.  
  
Enishi roughly pushed Kaoru backwards, and because of her unbalanced stomach, she went toppling down. She looked up at his greedy face, and finally understood that Enishi didn't actually love her. He was just using her to get to Kenshin. She also realized, she didn't love Enishi.  
  
Kaoru watched as both Kenshin and Enishi got into a fighting stance, and suddenly, she couldn't see Kenshin. It was as if he vanished into thin air. With Kenshin's god-like speed, he rushed over to Enishi, began slashing at him.  
  
Enishi blocked and blocked and blocked, until he was the one who was slashing. He smirked, using his large sword.   
  
Kaoru watched in horror as the man she loved fought the man who had betrayed her. 'Now I see why they call him the Battousai. . .' she thought. Kenshin was like a swan, every movement he made was so graceful, and yet so deadly. "Ken. . . shin. . ."  
  
"Ryo Sou Sen!!!" shouted Kenshin, and he plunged toward Enishi. Enishi dodged easily, and struck Kenshin at the shoulder. Kenshin sloppily blocked, and got cut slightly on his shoulder.  
  
Kenshin bit back the urge to cry out a little in pain, but his pride didn't let him. He continued on with the fight, ever so slowly wearing down Enishi.  
  


* * *

  
  
Meanwhile, back to Sano, Yahiko, Megumi and Saitoh. . . .  
  
"Have we found Kenshin yet????" asked a desperate Sano.  
  
"Shut up, moron. . ." commanded the no emotion voice of Saitoh.  
  
"Who are you calling moron, moron?"  
  
"I SAID, shut up, moron."  
  
"Don't tell ME to shut up, moron! And stop calling me moron!"  
  
"C'mon, let's get a move on, moron."  
  
"STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!!!!!!!"  
  


* * *

  
  
The battle urged on between Kenshin and Enishi. Kenshin had cut Enishi arm, badly, and Enishi had cut Kenshin's leg. Really, between the two, they were almost even.  
  
Kaoru continued to watch in utter horror. That's when she felt arms wrap around her. She turned to see Jin-eh, smiling greedily. Kaoru frowned. Even though she was a month pregnant, she was still strong!  
  
Kaoru viciously started to punch the living day light out of Jin-eh. She took his sword, still sheathed, and began to knock all sense out of the poor man. Jin sloppily fell to the floor. Kaoru smiled, wickedly. 'Well. . . THAT went nicely!!!'   
  
Kaoru turned back to the fight to see that Kenshin had knocked Enishi's sword from his hands. Enishi fell to the floor on his back. She heard him say, "Go ahead. . . kill me. But you'll still be haunted by me and my sister!!!"  
  
Kenshin raised his sword to give the last blow that would instantly kill Enishi. Kaoru's eyes widened. She remembered what she said to him.  
  


* * *

  
  
"But maybe you should help people, and atone for your sins! Kenshin, that is what you should do!" She told him.  
  


* * *

  
  
"NOOO!!!!" Kaoru cried out. "Kenshin! Don't kill him!!!" She rushed out in front of Enishi only to watch Kenshin's sword come swinging down. She closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to come.  
  
**To Be Continued. . . . .**  
  
**Author's Notes:** Thank you for reading, minna-sama! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Thank you!


	15. Kenji's In The House!

**        Author's Notes:** Hello and welcome to the fifteenth chapter. ^_^ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! Thank you minna-sama!

  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own my muses, I just play with them. Meow.  
  
** On with the story!**  
  
**Chapter Fifteen**  
  
Kaoru closed her eyes and waited for the pain to come. Only thing is, it never came. Kaoru opened her eyes and didn't budge when she saw the sword right there in front of her face, being held by an extremely shocked and ticked Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin looked at her with amber eyes. 'Why?? Why did she do that????' Kenshin remembered back to when Kaoru told him he shouldn't kill anybody. 'I nearly killed her. . . What to do???'  
  
Enishi looked up to see Kaoru standing before him. He nearly smiled giddily if it hadn't been the horrible pain coming from his right arm. What scared him the most, was the sound of four people rushing in from the hole.  
  
Enishi turned to see Sanosuke, Yahiko, Saitoh and Megumi all standing there, shocked faces on everyone of them, all excluding Saitoh. But he paid special attention to the uniform Saitoh was wearing.  
  
"Oh crap!" Enishi got up and ran as if his life depended on it, only to be caught by Saitoh.  
  
Saitoh puffed on his cigarette. "You, Enishi Yukishiro!! We've found you harassing innocent citizens, picking fights with people,"-he pointed to kenshin-"Stealing sake, and. . . working with that fiend Katsura."  
  
Enishi smiled weakly. "Eh. . .heheh. . ." He cursed under his breath.

        Kenshin frowned. 'Fiend Katsura?' he wondered. He shook it off.   
  
Saitoh pulled Enishi out of the den, but not before he shot one skeptical look to Kenshin. His eyes burned fire and Kenshin got the message as clear and crystal. Something like, 'We'll meet again, and I'll kick your ass.'  
  
Kenshin nodded, eyes still amber. He turned to see Megumi rushing for him screaming, "Oh Ken-san!!! You're hurt, let me tend to those wounds!!!!" Kenshin just rolled his eyes.  
  
Something unexpected happened just then. Kaoru leaped in front of Kenshin and yelled at Megumi, "Can't you save that for later???? EH??? FOX???"  
  
Megumi looked shocked for only a moment, but then her face turned very arrogant-like. "Fine, whatever you say, Tanuki! Ahhh. . ." Megumi looked down at Kaoru's stomach. "What's in there?" she mocked.  
  
Kaoru growled. "It's a child if you must know!!!" then under her breath, "I just don't know who's the father. . . ." she sighed and looked over at Kenshin. 'Man I hope it's his!!!'  
  


* * *

  
  
Once all the commotion was over, the Kenshin-gumi got back home. Kenshin wasn't too happy about it, but Megumi DID tend to his wounds. Megumi '**also**' looked at Kaoru.  
  
Things seemed to be going fine, Kenshin getting better by the day, Kaoru getting bigger by the day, Megumi teasing them both, trying to figure out who the father was, Sano started calling Kaoru "Jou-chan" and even though Kaoru was pregnant, Yahiko would still bug the heck out of her just for old times.  
  
Months went by, and inside Kaoru, the baby got bigger and bigger. Finally, her nine months were over and one day Kaoru went into labor.  
  
Out and about, Kenshin was walking around, trying to figure out what was all the commotion. Out in the streets in front of Katsura's house, many people were coming to him. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
Katsura was smiling, greedily at that so this had to be a good thing, Kenshin supposed. He walked over to Katsura. Katsura turned to him. "Ahhh. . . Himura! There you are!!! Guess what? I just signed a contract and now everybody loves me because I set the taxes down!!!"   
  
Kenshin raised an eyebrow. "Uhh. . . huh," he murmured.  
  
Katsura nodded, apparently extremely happy of his popularity. Kenshin just walked away, going unnoticed by everybody like a snake. He slithered over to the shopping stalls and saw a sword shop.  
  
Kenshin nearly smiled, but his pride wouldn't let him. He walked over to it. He looked at all the swords, Kaoru's words ringing in his ears. He realized that he should follow her idea and never kill again. . . Atone for his sins!  
  
Kenshin didn't find the sword he wanted, so he walked home, and began to make his own. Some hours went by and finally Kenshin finished it. He smiled, eyes completely violet.  
  
The sword was a reverse blade sword, so that when Kenshin strikes it won't cut and kill somebody. Suddenly, Megumi rushed into the room.  
  
Kenshin looked up. "Yes Megumi-dono?" he asked.  
  
'I swear I'm going to KILL YOU!!!!' Battousai screamed.  
  
Rurouni just smiled.  
  
Megumi was a bit taken back at the 'dono' but decided to forget about it. "Kenshin! Kaoru had the baby!!!" Megumi suddenly smiled, and brightly. "You've GOT to see him!"  
  
Kenshin raised an eyebrow. ". . .Him?" he asked.  
  
Megumi nodded. "Yes Kenshin! It's a beautiful baby boy!" she ran back to the room where Kaoru was. Kenshin followed her and the sight that greeted him was so shocking, Kenshin could've broke out into hysterical laughter and tears at the same time.  
  
Of course, Kenshin's pride would never allow him to act so foolishly.  
  
Kaoru sat there, smiling with tears in her eyes, holding a little baby boy who had a blanket around him. The part that surprised Kenshin the most was that the little boy had bright red hair.  
  
Kenshin slowly walked over to Kaoru. He looked down at the baby. Suddenly, the baby opened its eyes to reveal a beautiful violet. Kenshin smiled and looked at Kaoru. "I. . . ." he stuttered. "I'm the father?"  
  
Kaoru looked up at Kenshin. "What should we name him?" she asked, in a mere whisper.  
  
Kenshin thought this over a bit. He was thinking about naming him Shinta, but then that would be too babyish, like Hiko said, and so Kenshin thought up another one. Suddenly, it came to him.  
  
Kenshin looked down at Kaoru and got down real close to her. He told her, also in a mere whisper, "Kenji."  
  


* * *

  
  
It was a few days later when Kaoru was walking around in the park and Kenshin caught up to her to ask her a question.  
  
Yahiko and Sano sat atop a tree, just above them and watched giddily as the scene unfolded, and Kenshin proposed to Kaoru. Yahiko almost burst out in laughter. But Sano gagged him. Then Sano almost burst out in laughter and Yahiko gagged HIM.  
  
'What a wedding this was going to be' the same thought echoed through both of their heads. They smiled at just the thought of it.  
  
Kaoru smiled in happiness, as Kenshin smiled back at her. 'I swear, this is WAY too sappy for me!' Battousai screamed.  
  
Rurouni just smiled. 'Ohhh. . . come on now! Don't you like happy endings?'  
  
Battousai grumbled something under his breath about a certain stupid Rurouni always taking over his body.  
  
Rurouni just smiled more brightly. 'That's what I thought.'  
  
** To Be Continued. . .**  
  
**Author's Notes:** Thank you for reading minna-sama! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Thank you so very much!


	16. Wedding Bells Are Ringing

       **Author's Notes:** Hello and welcome to the last chapter, chapter sixteen. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Chibi feels so happy. . .* tears *  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own my muses, I just play with them. Meow.  
  
** On with the last chapter. . .**  
  
** Chapter Sixteen**  
  
It took a while to get Kenshin and Kaoru's wedding in preparation. Finding a church in Japan wasn't too easy nowadays. But finally they did find one and to Kaoru's great displeasure, started the guest list.  
  
Now mind you they didn't want this to be an overly big thing and cause attention of the public. No no no. . . . If anybody heard "The Battousai is getting married!!!" they'd go nuts! They were only going to invite a small party of people and weren't going to say anything about it to the public.  
  
Kaoru paced the floor, thinking very hard on who she wanted to invite. Of course, Sano, Yahiko, Megumi, and yes, Noyu, were invited, but who else??? Her parents had passed away long ago, and the only friend she could think of was. . .  
  
Of course! Misao Makimachi! And of course her 'Aoshi-sama'. Misao had worked for Tokishi also, but then went back to live in Kyoto when he was murdered by Kenshin. Kaoru nearly giggled at the thought. She was finally going to see Misao again! They had been friends since early childhood!! Of course Misao should come to her wedding!!!  
  
Kaoru turned to Kenshin, bright smile on her face. "Kenshin! I just thought of somebody to come!" she told him.  
  
Kenshin looked up from the list he was writing. Eyes violet, he smiled and asked, "Oro? Who?"  
  
'I swear you say that WAY too many times. . .' Battousai grumbled.  
  
Rurouni smiled, 'Gomen nasai, but I can't help it! It just . . . slips!'  
  
'Uh. . .huh.'  
  
Kaoru smiled. "My old friend, Misao Makimachi!!! And of course her. . ." she said it with a tint of humor, "Aoshi-sama. . ."  
  
Kenshin raised an eyebrow. "Aoshi. . .sama. . .?"  
  
Kaoru giggled. "Misao has this HUGE crush on a guy named Aoshi Shinomori, but I personally think he's too cold," Kaoru slapped her mouth with her hand to stop the giggles from coming out. 'Kenshin used to be cold. . . now he's saying 'oro' all the time. . .' she thought.  
  
Kenshin's eyebrow raised higher, but he decided to let the subject drop. 'Women. . .'  
  
That's when Sano walked in the room. "Oi Kenshin, what did you teach this kid??? You've got to tell him to stop 'Ama Kekeru Ryuu No Hiremeki'ing me!!!!" sitting atop Sano's head was little Kenji, now only about two feet tall and actually walking. He's a fast learner. . . you see?   
  
Kenji giggled cutely, and with a little wooded sword starting to beat the lights out of Sano's head. Kenji didn't really know how to speak, but he knew a little jibberish, and he cried out, "AMA KEKERU RYUU NO HIREMEKI!!!!!!!"  
  
BAM BAM BAM!!!!!!  
  
Sano was down on the floor, Kenji still on his head, tears coming from his eyes, "Kenshin. . . get. . .your. . . kid. . . . off. . .my. . .head. . ." he stuttered.  
  
Kenshin picked Kenji off of Sano's head and smiled while scolding him. "No no no!!! You don't hurt people!!!"  
  
Sano got up with a frown on his face. "Geesh Kenshin! What in the world have you been teaching the little Battousai Jr.!!!!!" he decided to never call Kenji that again after the glare he got from Kenshin.  
  
That's when Yahiko walked in the room, a sly look on his face. "Kenshin didn't teach him. . . I did. And there's nothing you can do about it!" he told them all.  
  
A silence went through the house for about thirty seconds, until finally Sano burst out in cries of war and chased Yahiko around the room. He started to beat the living day light out of him until he heard Kaoru's tapping foot.  
  
He smiled sheepishly. "Uhh. . . Sorry. Bad example. . . ."  
  
Kenshin sighed and turned back to Kaoru. "Koishi, inviting Misao-dono and Aoshi-san sounds wonderful!" he smiled a famous Rurouni smile.  
  
Kaoru smiled back, "All right!!!"  
  


* * *

  
  
The next weekend was the day of the wedding. They were all at the church and getting ready. Kaoru was in her big poofy white dress and she looked around at the people gathering in the audience. She smiled.  
  
It wasn't the ceremony yet, so she was allowed to walk around. That's when somebody familiar walked in the door.  
  
"HEY KAORU-CHAN!!!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU MET A WONDERFUL MAN???????" Misao ran down the ail and hugged Kaoru so tightly she was gasping for air.  
  
Kenshin watched in amusement, sitting in the audience. Everybody else was having a snack before the ceremony. He turned to look at the door. An icy look greeted him. "Hello there, Aoshi I presume?" he asked.  
  
Aoshi nodded, and Kenshin could've sworn he saw a slight smile. Aoshi walked over to Kenshin and sat down next to him. "You're a very lucky man, being the Battousai, living through it, meeting a wonderful woman. . . I've known Kaoru for a long time, and we've always been good friends. Like I said. . . you're very lucky."  
  
Kenshin nodded in thanks. "Yes. . . I hear Misao-dono is in your. . . favor. . ." he said, with a tint of amusement.  
  
Aoshi looked over at him, at first surprised, and then he relaxed a bit. "You really think that? I thought it was a mere childish crush. . ."  
  
Kenshin looked over at him, shocked. "You really believe that such a woman would have a childish crush on you??? No, de gozaru yo! I do believe she loves you, though I have never spoken to her. From what Kaoru says, it is more then a childish crush."  
  
Aoshi looked at him again, once more shocked. Then he half smiled. "I. . . I believe you're right. . ." he murmured, hoping Kenshin hadn't heard him but he knew better. Kenshin heard loud and clear.  
  
Misao turned away from Kaoru and looked at them both, a blush on her face. "Time for the wedding!!!!" she cried.  
  


* * *

  
  
Everybody was packed into the rows of seats and music began to fill the air. The priest stood at his post and waited for everybody to come out. A girl named Tsubame, who had been the assistant cook for Tokishi, came out in a pretty white dress with flowers. Next to her, was . . .Yahiko?  
  
Yahiko grumbled something about a stupid wedding, as he threw out flowers also. He kept his head low from everybody, way too embarrassed to see their goofy faces. Sano had made him dress up in a white dress also, with the band on top of his head with silk going down the back of his head.  
  
They both made it all the way down the ail and went over to the left side of the room and faced the audience. That's when a chorus of "Awwwwww. . ."'s came as little Kenji started down the ail, dressed in a black tux.  
  
He walked down the ail, a smug little smirk on his face, and stood next to the priest. That's when he and everybody else watched Kaoru walk down the ail. She stood to the left of the priest. Kenshin walked out from the other side of the room.  
  
When the music stopped and everything was quiet, the priest started to go on with his long speech. Kenshin rolled his eyes and tapped his foot, waiting to get to the kissing part. He glared daggers at the priest with amber eyes.  
  
Somehow, the priest understood him and turned to Kenji. He bent down and whispered, "Ok kid. . . give me the ring!"  
  
Kenji shakes his head and hides the ring in his hands. All the women in the audience went, "Awwwww. . ."  
  
Rurouni "Oro!"'d and Battousai just snickered.  
  
"Oh dear. . ." Kaoru murmured.  
  
The priest whispered harshly, "Listen punk, I got a chick to meet so don't be pushing me beyond the line, ya hear???"  
  
Kenji pouted and slapped the priest hard on the cheek. The audience was in an uproar. Suddenly, Sano jumped from out of the crowd and shouted, "THAT'S MY BOY!!!!!"  
  
Megumi whacked him on the head and pulled him down. "Get down you moron rooster head!!!" she hissed.  
  
Kenshin looked at his son's eyes to find they were solid amber. He shook his head in amazement. He watched in amusement as Kenji went running to his mother and squeaked, "Momma!" he handed her the ring.  
  
The priest rolled his eyes and hissed, "You little runt. . ."  
  
Kaoru smiled and Megumi ran up and picked up Kenji and took him back to the audience. Sano could be heard whispering, "Nice going, punk! You really hit him fair and square! Next time though, punch em in the stomach!! And that'll do the trick!"  
  
Kenshin took the ring and placed it on Kaoru's finger. The priest told him he could kiss the bride. 'Finally!!!' Battousai screamed.  
  
Rurouni smirked. 'Oh? I didn't know you liked Kaoru. . .eh? Eh????'  
  
Battousai pouted, 'Hey I never said I didn't like her!!!'  
  
'Uhhh. . .huhhhh. . .'  
  
Kenshin leaned down and caressed Kaoru's cheek when suddenly. . .  
  
"OI HIMURA!!! You finally gonna kiss the girl? But man, your kid's watching! Huh. . . you know what they say, like father like son. . .perverted alike. . . you get it? Hahahahah. . . Ok I think I'll sit down before I hurt myself. . ." Noyu walked in the door, late of course, and sat down next to a very pretty woman. "Hey there baby, what's shakin?"  
  
A big hulky man sitting next to the woman leaned over and grunted, "You digging my wife?"  
  
Noyu smiled, weakly, "Eh. . .eheheh. . .uhhh. . ."  
  
Kenshin rolled his eyes and turned back to Kaoru. He kissed her with utmost passion, and trailed down her neck while in the audience men whistled and hooted.  
  
Noyu jumped up and shouted, "Oi Himura! Leave some for the honeymoon, geez!!! Next thing you know, there'll be another Chibi," he point to Kenji, "Like that one!"  
  
But Kenshin and Kaoru didn't hear him. All they cared about was each other. Kaoru had taken in a monster, and had tamed it. For that, Kenshin would give Kaoru everything he had.  
  
Afterwards, Kenshin and Kaoru walked back down the ail and outside the church. The audience followed them and cheered and whistled and the men were still hooting. Kaoru turned to Kenshin. "Oh! I've always wanted to do this!" She threw her flowers behind her.  
  
There was a mad rush for the flowers from the ladies, but the one to catch it was Sano. Megumi stood next to him and he blushed, shyly. He saw in Megumi's eyes a glint he'd never seen before, and he handed her the flowers. Megumi smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
Yup, Sano walked out of that Church proud.  
  
Unnoticed, Kenji was with a little girl around his age. They were both extremely red, and Kenshin came over to find Kenji. He picked Kenji up but heard the, "Uh!!! UHHH!!!" he set Kenji back down.  
  
Kenshin watched in utter amusement as Kenji walked back over to the little girl and kissed her on the cheek. The was a round of "Awwww. . . ."'s from everybody else, and Kenshin picked Kenji back up.  
  
Battousai spat on the ground, "UGH!!! I hate this! It's way too sappy!!!" he cried.  
  
Rurouni smirked, "Oh? Why can't you just learn to accept Kaoru?"  
  
Battousai stared at Rurouni.  
  
"What?" Rurouni asked.  
  
Battousai continued staring. "Y. . .You didn't say Kaoru-dono!" he cried.  
  
Rurouni raised an eyebrow, "Uhhh. . . Sessha just married Kaoru, so she isn't Kaoru-dono anymore. . . de gozaru yo. . ."  
  
Battousai relaxed a bit.  
  
Rurouni started poking him on the shoulder. "Accept her!"  
  
Battousai growled at him.  
  
Rurouni tapped his foot.  
  
Battousai grunted.  
  
Rurouni started doing the "Do do do do do do do do. . . do do do do do DO do do do do do do" song.  
  
Battousai rolled his eyes, "All right all right!!! I accept Kaoru Himura as my wife and Kenji as my son!"  
  
Rurouni smiled, "Say it like you mean it!!!"  
  
Battousai sighed, "I completely accept Kaoru Himura as my beloved wife and Kenji as my wonderful little son."  
  
Rurouni smiled brighter, "That's what I call progress!!!"  
  
"All right but I draw the line on wearing that stupid pink kimono . . ."  
  
"It's magenta!!!"  
  
"Pink."  
  
"**MAGENTA!!!!!!!!**"  
  
Kenshin smiled as he and Kaoru got into the very nice looking car Katsura had provided for them. Everybody waved goodbye, and Kenshin sent a wink at Aoshi as well as Sano. They both understood him well enough. There was going to be more weddings, and soon.  
  
The sun was outside and everything was very warm. Kenshin knew Kaoru was extremely happy, otherwise the news wouldn't have been so uncertain yesterday. It was supposed to have rained, but it was sunny like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Kenshin turned to Kaoru, his beloved Kaoru, and smiled the utmost famous Rurouni smile. Everything had worked out. He was no longer the Hitokiri Battousai. No no no! He was Kenshin Himura. The most happiest man alive.  
  
**~Owari~**  
  
**Author's Notes:** * Does a victory dance in background * All right!!! And so my story ends!!! Thank you minna-sama for being so patient with me, this story wouldn't be where it is now without you all!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Please read the sequel to this story, "Heart of Confused Love". Ja ne! Until next time!  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own this song, Shakespeare does. ^_^;  
  
When that I was and a little tiny boy,  
With hey, ho, the wind and the rain,  
A foolish thing was but a toy,  
For the rain it raineth every day.  
  
But when I came to man's estate,  
With hey, ho, the wind and the rain,  
'Gainst knaves and thieves men shut their gate,  
For the rain it raineth every day.  
  
But when I came, alas, to wive,  
With hey, ho, the wind and the rain,  
By swaggering could I never thrive,  
For the rain it raineth every day.  
  
But when I came unto my beds,  
With hey, ho, the wind and the rain,  
With tosspots still had drunken heads,  
For the rain it raineth every day.  
  
A great while ago the world begun,  
With hey, ho, the wind and the rain,  
But that's all one, our play is done,  
And we'll strive to please you every day.  
  
Heheh. . . Yes. Every day.


End file.
